Meant To Be
by ChaosShadow
Summary: Sonadow. First one, so please be kind...Anyways, Sonic has been depressed about what happened at ARK, and misses Shadow. Dedicated to My boo! [Complete]
1. Tragedy Strikes

Just a quick note: Most of you may notice that I've deleted the pre and post chapter humor. I got rid of it b/c it was in script format. I like this fic, and I don't want it deleted.

_**Meant To Be  
By: Chaos Shadow**_

**Disclaimer:** Y'all should know this by heart...but if ya don't here it is: I don't own any of the chars...etc. Sega does. Although I wish I owned Shads...

**Description:** Sonic has been depressed about what recently happened at ARK. Is it that brave hedgehog that sacrificed his life for the others that is bothering him?

**Authors Note: **This is a Sonadow folks which means boy/boy love. If this isn't your cup of tea then try a different flavor! Otherwise keep on reading! Oh and most of the characters are OOC, and a warning for the beginning of the fic, there will be a lot of going back and forth in time, so if it's confusing, I apologize...ok now I'll shut up before you get sleepy

* * *

_Meant To Be – Chapter 1_

It was late, and the prototype of the ultimate lifeform had been destroyed, but...ARK was still heading to Earth way too fast. The two hedgehogs looked at each other and nodded.

"Ready Shadow"

"Let's do it Sonic!"

They held their hands together and yelled at the same time, "CHAOS CONTROL!" A large flash of light engulfed the space colony and instantaneously reappeared on the other side of

Earth...our heroes had saved the day. Although there was one problem...

"Sonic, I'm losing my energy!"

"Hang on Shadow!" Sonic flew over to Shadow and grabbed his wrist, "Gotcha!"

Unfortunately the good grip that Sonic thought he had on Shadow wasn't, and Shadow started to slip through his fingers. Shadow's hand was sliding through his bracelet, and in a flash he fell through.

"Shadow! NOOOOO!" Sonic went to save Shadow, but Shadow yelled for him to stop.

"No, Sonic! It's better this way, and you'll never make it back, just save yoursel-"

Those were the last words Sonic heard...his power was beginning to diminish and he had no choice but to go back to the ship. As he was heading back to the ship, a large flash occurred behind him. He didn't want to look for he knew that Shadow had entered Earth's atmosphere.

_A few minutes later..._

As everyone started to leave the colony, Sonic looked outside the ship one last time while holding that bracelet and spoke only loud enough for himself to hear, "Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog..." he slowly let a single tear slide down his cheek...

* * *

_One Month Later_

Everything has pretty much been back to normal after Robotnik tried to destroy the Earth. After long negotiations with the authorities (and some bribes .o), he had convinced them he has ended has evil ways and wanted to live a normal life. Which he actually did! He had never seen or heard from Sonic and his friends since. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge decided to live in a home of their own just outside of Station Square. Up until recently Sonic has been pretty upset about Shadow's loss. Now he's more than upset about it, and hasn't really spoken to anyone the past week...

* * *

_Shadow's POV (Back at ARK)_

"No, Sonic! It's better this way, and you'll never make it back, just save yourself!"

The atmosphere was approaching very quickly, and Shadow had to make a rather risky decision...

"CHAOS CONTROL!" A large flash of light engulfed him and he was sent to a remote area...fifty feet in the air...

CRASH!

"h..hellllp...some...one..uuggh" Shadow fell unconscious.

_Meanwhile in a home not too far away..._

"Mom, what was that noise?"

"I dunno sweetie, let's go check it out."

A family that lived close by to where Shadow landed went to check the crashing that he had caused landing so hard...

"Oh my god Mom, look!" Yelled the boy pointing to Shadow's tattered body.

"My goodness! Quick go back to the house, and call the police."

The boy ran to his home to phone the authorities. Within a few minutes they arrived. The boy flagged the people to where Shadow is.

"Quick, he's over here!"

The paramedics all winced at the sight of Shadow's body, yet amazed that he's still alive. They put him on a stretcher and airlifted him to Station Square.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Shadow was peacefully resting in the hospital. His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking in with some papers.

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog, it appears that you've healed quite well, and fast too. We feel that you can go home, unless you feel that you need a day or so longer?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, I'll be just fine thanks."

The doctor nodded, "Alright then. I'll just fill out some paper work, and you'll be ready to go in a jiffy."

Shadow smiled, "Thanks."

After a half hour or so, he was out of the hospital. He figured that he was in Station Square already, he might as well look around for Sonic. He walked around the majority of the city, and asked around if anyone had seen Sonic. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Although, he had remembered what one person said earlier that day...

**Flashback**

_Shadow walked up to a random person, "Excuse me miss."_

"_Can I help you"_

"_Umm, I was looking for an old friend of mine, and I was wondering if you may have spotted him around here?"_

_The woman raised an eye, "Well, who would that be?"_

"_Sonic the Hedgehog."_

_The woman sat for a second to think about it, "Oh him? I'm not sure actually. Wait, weren't you that one that Sonic was fighting against?"_

_Shadow became worried, he didn't need the cops to bother him at this time, "Well sort of. He was my enemy at first, but we teamed up and destroyed the biolizard. We saved the world."_

_The woman suddenly became disgusted, "Well, I dunno about Sonic, but I think he left Station Square because of you!" With that she walked away._

**End flashback**

Shadow shook his head. He couldn't believe what that woman said, but it still made him think. Maybe Sonic still did hate him, and thought of him as a "Faker". He sighed, and decided he'd better find a place to live since he wasn't going to find Sonic at all.

* * *

_Back to Present Time_

Sonic still sat in his room alone...and depressed. All he kept thinking about was Shadow. There was something that really bothered him. Maybe it was when they both went super, there was some sort of connection? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was that Shadow decided to help him defeat the biolizard? Or maybe he believed that Shadow had a good side and would've made a good friend. That was it. The fact that he let a friend die...he looked towards the sky, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Shadow..." slowly a tear trickled down his face.

**:KNOCK KNOCK:**

Sonic sighed, there they go again, trying to get him to come out of his room...

He wiped the tears off his eyes, "Who is it?"

A familiar voice came from the other end, "It's Knux."

Great. Just great. Mr. I think I'm a psychologist, wants to help me.

Sonic sighed, "What do you want Knux?"

"Sonic you gotta come out of there sometime. I dunno what's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sonic thought about that for a bit. He needed to tell someone what's been bothering him. Hell, bottling up emotions never solved anything.

Knux was getting impatient, "Well?"

Sonic got up and walked over and let Knuckles in. He returned to his bed, and Knuckles pulled a chair next to Sonic's bed.

"So what's going on Sonic?"

Sonic turned to face Knuckles, "Well, I've been thinking Knux...about what happened at ARK."

Knuckles nodded, "Okay."

Sonic continued, "and Shadow..."

Knuckles understood immediately, "I see. You miss him don't ya?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. Knux, I can't figure it out, I think that when we both went super there was a connection between us."

"Well Sonic, I'm no expert on the Chaos Emeralds' power, but they do work in mysterious ways. It's very feasible."

"But then again Knuckles, even though Shadow teamed up with us for a short period of time, I knew that he had a good side to him, and I feel that we would've been great friends." Tears started to form in Sonic's eyes again.

Knuckles nodded, "I see. Sonic, I hate to say this, but ya know that you'll have to get over it one of these days. I'm not asking you to do so this second, but sometime in the future. Look at yourself Sonic, this is not like you at all. What happened to that adventurous, free spirit I normally see? Huh? I'm just concerned, that's all."

Sonic looked towards Knuckles and forced a smile, "Thanks bro. You know I appreciate it, even though I may not look like I do."

Knuckles pat Sonic on the back, "I know ya do. Look we made dinner, could ya at least come downstairs and eat something? You haven't touched a chili dog in a few days...and I know how you are, you want one reaaaally bad now don't ya?"

Sonic giggled, "Heh, I suppose you're right. Alright, let me just cool off for a sec, and I'll be right down okay?"

"Alright." Knuckles got up, and went back downstairs to join the others.

After a few minutes of calming down, Sonic went downstairs for the first time in a few days. He saw a plateful of chili dogs, and of course they were gone in a matter of minutes. Later that night, Sonic had gone back to his room, but this time it was for sleep. As he slowly closed his eyes, he went to sleep not knowing what the night would have in store for him.


	2. Dreams Do Come True

_Meant To Be - Chapter 2_

**Sonic's POV**

Darkness. That's all I see. I wave my hand in front of my face and can't see it. I don't know what to do but stand here, and hope for some sort of light. Suddenly a bright flash of light, and I can't see. I put my hand in front of my eyes to block out the light. No good. Then it got dark again...but not total darkness. I see the stars, ARK, Earth...wait...ARK? What's going on? Another flash temporarily blocks out my sight again. Then it goes away. What the? There I am! In super form...trying to save...Shadow. I see him...falling towards the Earth...slowly burning in the atmosphere...another flash...

Sonic bolted out of his bed panting and covered in sweat, "I can't take this anymore." He got out bed and looked out his window again. "I need some air..." He slowly left his home for a run towards the beach by station square.

**Shadow's POV**

"No, Sonic! It's better this way, and you'll never make it back, just save yourself!" I screamed. I knew Sonic couldn't save me in time...but the look on his face...like you took a kid and crushed his lifelong dream in pieces. But I must do this. Maria, it is time for us to reunite...I slowly feel my body begin to burn in the atmosphere...FLASH

Shadow opened his eyes widely. He sat up on the edge of his bed. "Not again. That's the fifth time this week I've had that dream." He got out of bed and decided to head for the beach. The sound of the ocean was always soothing.

**Normal POV**

After a nice run, Sonic had arrived at the beach. He noticed a large rock nearby to sit on. He took a deep breath, and looked towards the sky again. He started to talk out loud to himself, hell no one is around right?

Sonic sighed, "Shadow...you really made an impact on me. I wish you were still around." He let a few tears go.

Meanwhile, Shadow arrives and notices a silhouette of another hedgehog in the distance. He approached it slowly as to not disturb it. As he gets closer...he makes the figure out...it's Sonic! He kept his distance, and just watched him. Wait...is Sonic crying?

Sonic, unaware of Shadow's presence, keeps on talking, "Why? ...Why did you have to die Shadow!" Sonic went into full blown tears, "I...w-would do anything t-to see you again..."

Shadow's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Sonic wanted to see him again? No, impossible.

Sonic looks towards the sky again, tears completely stained his face, "If anyone's up there...please bring Shadow back...PLEASE!" Sonic buried his face back into his hands.

Shadow did hear right. So Sonic didn't hate him after all. Well might as well make my presence known. He slowly walked to Sonic and stopped behind him, "Sonic, you don't need anyone to bring me back, I'm already here..."

Sonic laughed at himself, "Heh, I miss him so much, now I'm hearing his voice... _:sighs:_"

Shadow places his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "No...Sonic. I'm really here."

Sonic's body froze still like a statue. He slowly turned around...unable to believe that Shadow was really there. Sure enough, the ebony hedgehog stood over him. Sonic slowly opens his mouth to say something, but trips over his words, "Sh-Sh-Shadow? Is that r-really you?"

Shadow, happy to see Sonic smiles, "Yeah. It's me."

Sonic leaped off the rock, giving Shadow a huge bear hug.

Shadow pats Sonic on the back, "Whoa, hey there, I'm here alright?" Shadow was confused at this point...Sonic missed him this much?

Sonic let go of Shadow, and looked at him. He had so many questions at this point, "But...how are you here? I thought you were..." Sonic stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence.

But Shadow did, "...dead?"

Sonic cringed at the thought, "Yeah..."

Shadow looks at Sonic, "Look, there's a lot of explaining to do. Let's go back to my place and catch up. Okay?"

Sonic nodded, "Sure."

The both walked to Shadow's apartment. Neither of them spoke a word on the way there. Once they had arrived, Sonic walked in and his jaw dropped. Damn it was clean. Not his room, oh no. Sonic knew his room looked like the Tornado flew in and messed it up. "Damn Shadow. Nice place."

Shadow smirked, "Thanks. Go on have a seat. Want some coffee?"

Sonic looked at he clock, "Yeah go ahead. I'll probably need it to stay awake."

Shadow nodded and walked to the kitchen to brew pot of coffee. He came back to the sitting area and sat next to Sonic.

Sonic looked at Shadow, "So...what happened? How are you still alive?"

Shadow sighed, "Well, right when you turned around...I did a Chaos Control. I tried to get as close as I could to ground, but I came short...about fifty feet."

Sonic cringed, "Ooohh. That had to hurt."

Shadow glared at Sonic, "Don't remind me... but anyways, I blacked out, and next thing I know I wake up in a hospital. I stayed there for a week, and they released me earlier than they had expected."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why's that?"

Shadow got up to get the coffee he brewed. He turned to Sonic and answered his question, "Well I AM the ultimate, so I heal fast."

Sonic waved that comment off, "Yeah yeah, so what happened afterwards?"

Shadow brought two mugs of black coffee and continued, "Well I left and went to search for you and your friends. I spent the whole day looking, and nothing. Then something strange happened. I asked a lady if she knew where you were, and she didn't know...but...the next thing she said really upset me." Shadow's voice started to tremble a bit.

Sonic hesitated to ask... "What'd she say?"

Shadow looked at Sonic, "Well, she seemed to remember my face and remembered that I was fighting for Robotnik. Then she said 'Well, I think Sonic left Station Square because of you...' Then I started to think that maybe she was right. Maybe you hated me after all. So I decided to cut my search short and start a new life...alone."

Sonic frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you know that I don't hate you. Actually, for the last week I've been depressed. I thought I'd never see you again. That's why I reacted the way I did when I saw you. Not to sound weird...but I missed ya."

For the first time since Shadow was with Maria...he had that warm feeling inside. That feeling of someone caring about him.

Sonic continued, "It's like this Shadow. All my life, I've had many friends...but I always wanted that one best friend. Ya know the one you can tell all your secrets too, the one you turn to when you're feeling low, or when you've got good news. Tails is my good friend...but he's like my little bro. As for Knux ...well, we're buds...but there are some things I don't even tell him. Although he was kind to me earlier tonight when I told him that I was upset over your death. I appreciated that, but anyways back on topic. When we sent super at ARK...some kind of connection was made between us. I can feel it, and I know you can too. Plus, there was something about you Shadow. When you offered to help us stop ARK, I knew that you had a good side...but when you died...err thought you did, I was crushed. I lost the opportunity to make a great friend...no... a best friend." Sonic let a few tears loose again...but then he was surprised to see that Shadow was crying a bit too... ... "Shadow? You okay?"

Shadow wiped the tears away and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just happy that's all. Ever since Maria died, I was angry, and confused. I lost someone who truly cared for me. I never thought I would meet someone like that ever again, but I was wrong. Very wrong. You really are an interesting character Sonic."

Sonic raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Shadow explained, "Well, remember when we first met. I was the 'faker' as you called me. We fought at first, and then I joined to help you guys later on. Your friend, the pink hedgehog reminded me of all those people on Earth that were gonna die because of ARK, which was not Maria's wish. So I helped you destroy that damned biolizard. What still confuses me, is that after the fighting, you still thought of me as a friend?"

Sonic nodded, "Yep. I'm not one to hate someone easily. It takes a lot. Now Robotnik, I hated him. Who wouldn't? He was pure evil at the time, and wanted world domination. You? Well you were confused and just needed a push in the right direction, that's all."

Shadow thought about that for a sec, and then replied, "Well I understand, but it's a weird scenario for me. I went from being loved by Maria, to losing the one person that means most to me, to having someone hate me and now you befriended me without knowing much about me at all...but ya know what Sonic? I appreciate it. I really do." Shadow smiled.

Sonic stuck his hand out, "Best friends?"

Shadow smiled and grabbed Sonic's hand and shook it, "Best friends."


	3. What Are Those Feelings?

Authors note: To prevent confusion, thoughts are gonna be in single quotes, 'thought'. And actual speaking is double quotes "speaking".

Meant To Be - Chapter 3

As they were shaking hands.........Shadow noticed something that he should've noticed right when he saw Sonic in the beach.

"Sonic? Is that my bracelet on your wrist?"

Sonic looked at his wrist, "Oh this. When I was trying to save you, I apparently grabbed a hold of your bracelet, and not your hand. I kept it as a reminder of you and the friendship we could've had. I thought I'd never see you again."

Shadow looked at Sonic, and there was that warm feeling again. 'What is that feeling?' It seemed new to him. "Sonic, I don't know what to say." To his surprise he turned a little red. "Thanks.........ya know.........for caring."

Sonic smiled, "No prob Shads!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Shads?"

Sonic raised his hands, "What? You don't like it? Cool nickname if ya ask me."

Shadow smiled in agreement, "No, no.........I do like it."

Sonic grins, "I thought so."

Shadow giggles, and then looks at the clock, "Uhh, Sonic? It's 3AM. Aren't you're friends gonna worry about you?"

Sonic shakes his head, "Nah, not so much that they're gonna send out a friggin' search party. But seeing as it is late, would you mind if I crashed here for the night?"

Shadow didn't even need to think about that answer, "Not at all. Besides, I feel as if I owe ya!"

Sonic raises a brow, "Owe me what? Get outta here man! But thanks for letting me stay!"

Shadow smiles, "Dun worry about it! I'll be back with a pillow and blanket."

After a minute, Shadow comes back with a pillow and blanket for Sonic.

Sonic smiles, "Thanks!"

Shadow nods and then points down the hallway, "Down that hall, the second door on the left is the bathroom, and the first on the right side is my room if ya need anything. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. That fine?"

Sonic nods, "Yeah. Thanks again Shads!"

Shadow smiles, "No prob! Well, goodnight Sonic!"

"Goodnight Shadow." Sonic laid down and within a few minutes, he was out like a light.

Halfway through the night, Sonic had a dream.........not a bad one.........just strange for him.........

begin dream

Sonic and Shadow were chasing each other is a large grassy field. Sonic caught up to Shadow and wrestled him down to the ground. They were laughing and still fighting each other, until Shadow managed to pin Sonic to the ground. They were panting heavily from all the roughhousing, but then Shadow's facial expression went really serious. He slowly leaned closer to Sonic's face, and their lips touched lightly. Shadow slowly deepened the kiss and Sonic gave in.........

end dream

Sonic jolted up from his sleeping position. 'Whoa.........what the hell was that about.' He got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen in search for an empty glass. Once he found one, he filled it up with a little water. As he was drinking, the dream flashed in his mind again. Sonic slammed the glass down on the counter, 'Why would I have a dream like that? I have never thought of Shadow in that way.' sighs 'Ah, well I'll just get back to sleep and forget about it.' Sonic put the glass in the sink and went back to the couch where he fell back asleep within a few minutes.

_Next morning_

Shadow slowly stirs in his bed and opens his eyes. He turns to look at his clock, '9AM? Figures.........now I can't go back to sleep.' Shadow gets out of bed to first make a quick stop in the bathroom, and then heads to the kitchen for something to drink.

As he was approaching the kitchen, he saw Sonic crashed on the couch. 'Heh, poor guy, he really must be wiped out.' Right then he noticed that the blanket was on the floor. He walked over to Sonic and placed the blanket over him. Sonic rolled over and mumbled something barely audible, and Shadow quickly stepped back, but Sonic went back to lightly snoring.

Shadow chuckled to himself a bit.........'so cute'.........at that point Shadow's eyelids popped open.........'Wait, cute? What am I thinking, Sonic is a guy Shadow!' he shook the thought off. He walked back to his bedroom, completely forgetting about the drink he came for in the first place. He plopped down on the bed and he began to wonder why he thought about Sonic that way. His eyes began to droop a bit. yawn "Man, I need more sleep." He laid down and in a few minutes he was on his snooze cruise. (Quick note: If anyone remembers where I got snooze cruise from, you get.........umm.........the Master Emerald.........heh......... "Hey Knuuux!".........teehee)

_A few hours later_

Sonic stirs a bit and then opens his eyes. He sits up and stretches signaling a good nights rest, 'Man I haven't slept this good in a long time.' He got up to go to the bathroom. As he nears the bathroom, he passed by Shadow's room, and noticed the door was cracked ajar a bit. He peeked in to see Shadow sound asleep, and smiles at he sight, 'I'm glad he's in my life now' Sonic ever so slightly turned red from the thought. After finishing up in the bathroom, Sonic went back to the couch and turned the TV on.

After some time, Shadow walked in the room and noticed Sonic watching the TV, "Morning Sonic!"

Sonic slightly startled turned to see Shadow, "Morning Shads!"

Shadow smiled, "Did ya sleep well? That couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world........."

Sonic nodded, "I slept fine! Actually I haven't slept this good in a long time."

Shadow nodded, "That's good to hear." He walked over to the couch and sat next to Sonic, "So, what are you gonna tell your friends when you get back home?"

Sonic furrowed his brow, "Well, I wasn't sure at first, but then I figured it'd be best to bring you there. Does that sound alright?"

Shadow nodded, "That's fine with me. When did you want to go back?"

"Well, maybe a little later." Sonic's stomach growls and he puts his hand behind his head, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Shadow giggles, "That's fine. How about I make you something to eat?"

Sonic was taken back a bit, "Really?" Shadow nodded. "Thanks."

Shadow waves it off, "Hey, dun worry about it."

Sonic turned back to the TV. He sat there for a second, and smiled. No, he had the biggest grin on his face. Nothing could make him happier than this moment.

After some time, Shadow placed the food on the kitchen table, "Hey Sonic, come get your break-err brunch."

In a flash Sonic appeared in front of Shadow. "Great, I was starving." Sonic started to gobble down his food. Shadow stood there amused, and Sonic noticed, "What? Can a hedgehog eat?"

Shadow waved his hand, "No no, it's fine. It's just I've never seen someone eat like that before. You look funny eating like that."

Sonic frowned playfully, "Well if you're gonna be like that........." Sonic picked up some food off the plate onto his hand, "you should ask yourself this question Shads, do ya feel lucky?"

Shadow's eyes widened and held his hands out, "No Sonic.........don't do it. I-I was just kidding."

Sonic grinned evilly, "Wrong answer........." and Sonic threw the food at Shadow.

Shadow immediately looked for something to nail Sonic with, "Ok, if you're gonna play dirty then so be it." He acted as if he wasn't going to do anything, and in a flash he picked up his whole plate of food and threw it's contents all over Sonic.

Sonic jumped off the chair he was sitting on, "Aw, c'mon man!" He got up to chase Shadow into the kitchen. Perfect.........he would turn the sink on and grab the spray hose......... 'Now!' The next thing Shadow knew he was covered in water.

Shadow had his hands in front of him blocking the water, "Stop.........stop.........ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

Sonic stopped the water and then puffed his chest out in victory, "That's what I thought." They stood there for a second, and then burst out in laughter. Sonic looked at Shadow and started to laugh even harder.

Shadow became a bit frustrated and a bit confused, "Dude, what's so funny?"

Sonic laughed even more, "Do you have any idea how silly you look now?"

Shadow raised a brow, "Uhh, Sonic I wouldn't talk," He pointed to Sonic's new attire, "you're covered in breakfast there buddy!"

Sonic giggled, "Yeah I know. Hey, can I use the shower, seeing as breakfast is indeed all over me."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah that's fine. In the meantime, I'll fix something meant for EATING, thank you very much."

Sonic laughed, "Alright alright." He headed into the bathroom to clean off, and Shadow grabbed a towel out of his closet to dry off. He went to make something to eat for the second time this afternoon.

Shadow giggled to himself, 'What a goof.'

After a while, Sonic had finished up his shower, and actually ate the food made this time. Shadow immediately looked Sonic's way, "If you even think about it Sonic, you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life."

Sonic raised his hands in innocence, "Hey, I'm just eating. It's cool."

Shadow nodded. He thought to himself, 'I wonder what Sonic's friends are gonna say. I hope that they'll be happy to see me again.' He dismissed the thought and began eating his food.


	4. One Step Closer

Meant To Be - Chapter 4

After they finished up their late breakfast.........or lunch.........whatever you want to call it, they took a run over to Sonic's home. On the way there, Shadow starts to slow down, and Sonic noticed.

"Shads? Something wrong?" Sonic asked with concern.

Shadow looked at Sonic with a worried expression, "Well.........I'm kinda nervous. What are your friends gonna say? Do you think that they'll still be mad at me from what happened at ARK?"

Sonic raised a brow, "What? Dude you need to relax. I'd normally say that you should worry the most about Knuckles.........but since the two of us had an in-depth conversation the other night about you, he will know not to start anything since he knows how much you mean to me." At that point Sonic stopped in his own tracks, 'how much he means to me?' Sonic's face turned a light shade of pink.

Shadow did the same, 'there's that feeling again!' "Oh. Well, that's good to hear. You think everything will go well?"

Sonic smiled, "No sweat! Just leave it to me!"

Shadow sweatdropped, "That's what I'm worried about."

Sonic playfully hit Shadow, "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

Shadow chuckled, "I'm just kidding. So lead the way." They took off and arrived at Sonic's home in no time.

Sonic stood by the door, and motioned Shadow to stand aside out of view. Sonic decided to ring the doorbell instead of just walking in. The door opened and Knuckles stood there.

Knuckles gasped a bit, "Sonic? What happened to you last night? You had us worried sick. Where were you?

Sonic tried no to smirk, he figured this would happen. "Well Knux, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, but I went for a run, and well.........I ran into an old friend."

Knuckles raised a brow, "Really? And who would that be?" Sonic took that as the cue, and motioned Shadow to come out of hiding.

Shadow approached the front door, "Well hi there! Long time no see."

Knuckles' jaw dropped, "SHADOW!? But.........I thought.........how?"

Sonic giggled. He looked towards Shadow, "See? I told ya it'd be alright. C'mon, let's go inside to catch up." They both walked in and right at that instant, Rouge was walking past the front door towards the kitchen.

She looked towards Sonic and Shadow, "Oh hey Sonic. Hey Shadow." She kept walking and then stopped. "SHADOW!?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at Sonic, "This is going to be a long day." After several 'Shadow is that really you reactions', they all gathered in the sitting room so Shadow could explain what happened.

Several minutes later

Tails' eyes were wide open after he heard the story, "Wow! That's amazing!"

Rouge nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is. So how did you run into Sonic?"

Shadow looked at Sonic for him to explain that part. Sonic nodded and answered Rouge, "Well, last night, I woke up late.........and decided to go out. I went to the beach by Station Square, and well, let's just say I needed to think a few things over."

Shadow jumped in at this point, "I too went out last night, and ended up going to the same beach. I saw him in the distance and went up to say hi, but before I did, I noticed that he was crying."

Sonic nodded then his eyes opened widely, "Shadow!"

Knuckles laughed inwardly, "What's a matter Sonic, afraid to tell us that you have a soft side beneath that hard exterior?"

Sonic glared at Knuckles, "Very funny. But since it's already public knowledge, then yes I was crying. Happy now?!"

Shadow continued, "Well anyways, we talked a bit and went back to my place to catch up, and well.........here we are now."

Tails nodded, "Well that's cool. I'm glad you're still around Shadow, otherwise I think Sonic would've gone into a mental breakdown."

Sonic frowned a bit and then sighed, "Tails, do ya mind? Geez!" Sonic got up from his place and headed to his room followed by the door slamming shut.

Shadow had a confused look on his face, "What was that all about?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it Shadow. He's still touchy from being depressed for a while."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah he told me about it. I was a lot more surprised to hear what he had to say than he thought. I mean, he barely knows me and he was telling me that we'd be great friends.........and so on. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated it.........a lot. Especially considering the fact that I'd lost my only friend, and I had forgotten what it was like to have someone care for me, but for someone like Sonic, I found it.........unordinary."

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "Well as the saying goes, you hit the nail right on the head. That isn't like Sonic at all, but hey we all have our quirks I suppose. Some of us choose to disclose them, some of us don't. What can ya do?" Knuckles shrugged. "Well I'm gonna go up there and talk to Mr. Sensitivity. So if you'll excuse me." Every nodded at Knuckles, and he walked up to Sonic's room. He lightly knocked on his door, "Sonic?"

On the other side of the door Sonic was sitting on his bed thinking when he was interrupted to hearing his name. "What do you want Knux?"

"Sonic. We need to talk. Mind if I come in?"

Sonic sat up and sighed, 'not again.' "Yeah come on in."

Knuckles opened the door and just stood there giving Sonic that , 'you've got some explaining to do' look. He shut the door behind him.

Sonic raised his arms, "What?"

Knuckles was getting frustrated, "You KNOW what! Don't play Sonic, I'm serious. What was that all about down there Sonic? I'm confused at this point."

Sonic sighed, "It's nothing.........well okay look, I was just embarrassed when first you then Tails made a remark about my personal feelings. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

Knuckles shook his head, "Naw, it's cool. Don't worry about it. Hey, I got an idea. You said that Shadow lives by himself right?"

Sonic hesitantly nodded, "Uhh, yeah. Why?"

Knuckles continued, "Well, how 'bout you offer him to move in with all of us?"

Sonic lit up, "Really? You don't mind?"

Knuckles shook his head, "Nope. Hey here's how I look at it. You can get to know Shadow better, and we all get another friend to chill with."

Sonic got up and gave Knuckles a friendly hug, "Thanks Knux. This means a lot to me."

Knuckles smiled, "No prob. Now go on. Tell Shadow the good news."

In a flash of light Sonic ran out of his room.

Tails saw Sonic coming down the stairs and worried that Sonic was gonna kill him for the remark he made earlier. "Sonic? I'm sorry about what I said."

Sonic waved his hand, "Don't worry about it bro." He went back to where he was previously sitting before he had his fit and looked at Shadow. "Hey Shads. Knux gave me the okay for this. How would you like to move in with us?"

Shadow was taken back a bit, "Really? That would be great. Well in that case, I'd better go back to my place and begin packing everything up."

Sonic nodded, "Alrighty. Do you need any help with the moving?"

Shadow shook his head, "Nah, I've got it under control. I don't have much anyways seeing as I live by myself."

Sonic agreed, "Good point. Well how long before you come back?"

Shadow thought about that for a second, "Well, I don't think it would take longer than a few days."

Sonic nodded, "Okay, then give us a call when you get back. This way we can help ya move in quickly. Sound good?"

Shadow smiled, "That's fine. Well, catch ya later Sonic." Shadow walked out the door and took off to his place in Station Square to pack.

Knuckles came back downstairs as Shadow left. He glanced towards Sonic, "So what did Shadow say Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh he's fine with it. He went back to his place to pack everything up. He said he'd be back with everything in a few days."

Knuckles nodded, "That's cool. Uh, one thing. Where are we going to put Shadow? All of our rooms are taken."

Sonic didn't even hesitate his response, "Please Knux, do ya have to ask? He can share my room."

Knuckles grinned, "I figured you say that. There is one problem though........."

Sonic crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Knuckles pointed towards upstairs, "That thing that you call a room, looks like the Tornado flew in and out of it several times. So, if Shadow is going to move in there with you, you'd better get going with the cleaning."

Sonic waved the comment off, "I know, I know! Don't worry, it'll be spotless when I'm done with it."

Knuckles chuckled to himself, "We'll see."

Sonic didn't waste anytime at all. He spent the rest of that day and part of the next to clean his room. When Sonic finally cleared all his junk out of there, you could actually eat off the floor. Knuckles had just received a phone call from Shadow earlier and went to tell Sonic that he was on his way.

Knuckles walked up to Sonic's door and knocked. "Hey Sonic? Shadow just called."

Knuckles heard Sonic reply, "He did? Come in here for a sec." Knuckles opened the door and missed the fact how clean the room was for a second, "He said he was on his-"

"Sonic waved his hand, "Knux? Hello, what'd he say?" Still no reply. "KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles came out of his trance, "Oh, he's on his way here."

Sonic nodded, "Oh, ok. What's wrong with you Knux?"

Knuckles shook his head, "Nothing. It's just.........your room. It's cleaner than when we first moved here."

Sonic grinned, "I told ya it'd be spotless when I finished."

Knuckles nodded in awe, "Yeah. You weren't kidding." Just then, a sound similar to a truck pulled in front of the house. As Sonic was about to look out the window, the doorbell rang.

Knuckles looked at Sonic, "That's Shadow."

Sonic smiled, "Yep. Let's go help him." Sonic led the way downstairs, and he had the biggest smile on his face. Suddenly a warm feeling entered his body. He couldn't explain it at the moment, but it felt good. He decided to dismiss it for now and help Shadow.


	5. Revelations

Meant To Be - Chapter 5

Today has been a big day for Sonic. He and Knuckles were helping Shadow move in all day. It's now late in the evening and Shadow had brought in his last box of belongings.

Shadow walked into his new room with box in hand, "Well, that's the last of it."

Sonic nodded, "Cool. Dude, this is gonna be great, ya know you living with us and all."

Shadow smiled, "Yeah. I'm really excited about it! To be honest with you, I didn't like living by myself. When I was looking for you after I had healed from my fall, I had hoped you'd let me live with you guys. But, I guess I didn't even have to ask after all!"

Sonic giggled. That warm feeling entered his body again. It happened as soon as Shadow mentioned that he wanted to live with him.

Shadow looked at Sonic funny and then waved his hand in front of his face, "Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic fell out of his trance, "Uhh...Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Shadow replied, "Well, you spaced out there for a second, and then your face turned a little red."

Sonic now turned really red, "Oh...well maybe I'm a little exhausted from all the moving today. I'll be right back." Sonic got up and headed towards the bathroom. He entered and shut the door followed by the lock. He walked over to the mirror and looked his face over. Yep, it was red...especially his cheeks. Was he blushing around Shadow? He shook the thought, and turned the faucet on full blast. He cupped his hands allowing some water to collect, and then he splashed it on his face. There, that felt better. He took a towel and dried his face off. He looked at himself again, 'I don't get it. Why would I be blushing around Shadow? And come to think of it, I had that feeling when I knew Shadow was going to be living with me. This is going to bug me for a while.' Sonic finished up and walked out of the bathroom...not knowing that Shadow was walking right by the door. They bumped heads and Sonic fell straight to the ground.

Shadow jumped back a bit, "Oh my goodness! Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic rubbed his head, "Yeah, sorry about that Shads, I guess I wasn't paying attention there."

Shadow offered his hand to help Sonic up, "That's alright, don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

Sonic grabbed his hand and stood up, but before he let go, he took a long glimpse at those ruby eyes. Sonic had realized that he was still holding Shadow's hand, and immediately let go, "Oh...sorry 'bout that."

Now it was Shadow's turn to turn really red. He put his hand behind his head, "Heh, it's okay."

Shadow made his way downstairs to get something to eat, and Sonic went into his room. Sonic laid down on his bed and thought about what had just happened a few seconds ago. 'What just happened there? I was just staring at those eyes. It felt like they were piercing my soul...but not in a bad way...it felt comforting.' Sonic turned red at that thought. 'There I go again, I'm getting warm again thinking about Shadow...' Sonic's eyes right then flew open, 'NO! I can't be...I'm falling for Shadow...but how? That dream I had the other night, I just brushed it off, but yet I still can't stop thinking about it. Oh man...I'd better not tell him...but wait...wasn't he blushing too?...no...he's not like that. I can still wish though...sigh' Sonic turned over and buried his face in his pillow. He was very confused at his point. What is he going do?

Meanwhile Shadow had a lot on his mind too. He had just sat down to eat the sandwich he made for himself. He took small bites and between those bites he would sit there for minutes. Knuckles noticed this strange behavior, "Shadow?"

Shadow looked up, his eyes a duller shade of red, "Yeah?"

Knuckles looked concerned, "Are you feeling alright? You've taken like three bites out of that sandwich in the last 15 minutes."

Shadow nodded, "I'm fine thanks. I just have a lot on my mind."

Knuckles nodded in response, "I see. Anything you want to talk about? Or would you rather be left alone so you can think things over?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, you can stay. A lot has been happening to me lately and I just need some time to think."

Knuckles nodded, "I understand. I have those days as well. Well look on the bright side, Sonic has been very excited the last two days since we offered you to move in with us."

This grabbed Shadow's attention, "Really?"

Knuckles smiled, "Yeah. I mean he spent a solid day and a half cleaning his room up to make room for you. He normally doesn't keep his room clean for himself let alone a guest. But when he knew you were moving in his room, he kept at it nonstop. I dunno what it is, but something had him really motivated then. My guess is that he really likes ya Shadow."

Shadow smiled and that warm feeling took over again. He tried to push it away as best as he could. He continued eating his sandwich at a normal pace.

Sonic couldn't handle the silence anymore, so he put on the radio. A familiar song came on..

He sighed, 'This is starting to remind me of Shadow'

As the lyrics continued Sonic began to think, 'Maybe I should open up more to Shadow...but will he think I'm a weirdo?' 

Sighing again as he was deep in thought, 'Now I know why I was so emotional over Shadow when I thought he was dead...

Suddenly he blushed, 'That dream I had...I liked it...I could just hold Shadow like that forever...'

The song ended, and Sonic shut the radio off. He laid back down on his bed. He made up his mind. He was in love with Shadow...but could he ever bring himself to tell Shadow that? Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door knob begin to turn. The door opened and Shadow walked in.

Shadow noticed that Sonic was laying in his bed. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping so Shadow figured he'd be quiet. He took out his bedding and began to make his bed for tonight.

Sonic rolled over and saw Shadow making his bed. He just stared at him, 'Shadow, you're so cute. Amazing, look at how neat you're making the bed.' Sonic had a great idea. He could scare the hell out of Shadow...he slowly got out of his bed, trying not to make any creaking noises. He began to walk over and got about a foot away from Shadow, 'Now to make my move..' Sonic suddenly jolted his hand into Shadow sides, and screamed, "BOO!"

Shadow literally jumped from where he was and landed on his bed. He sat up and saw on Sonic on the floor rolling in laughter. He stood up and walked over to Sonic, arms at side, "So, you think you're funny now huh?"

Sonic got up and looked at Shadow, "Yeah!

Shadow was not amused at this point. He just stood there with that, 'I should kill you' look on his face.

Sonic playfully frowned, "Aw, c'mon Shads, have some fun. I was just playing around."

Shadow still had a very stern look on his face. If there was one thing he hated...it was being intentionally scared by someone, "Whatever. Don't do it again, or you'll be sorry next time."

Sonic stopped laughing and his face went from smiling to frowning, "Oh...I'm sorry if I gave ya a heart attack. I won't do it again, I promise..." Sonic didn't even look Shadow in the face and walked out of the room.

The next thing Shadow heard was the front door slamming shut, 'Dammit. I didn't mean to upset him.' sigh 'I have to ease my temper down some more.'

Shadow turned his attention to the red figure standing in the doorway.

Knuckles wasn't sure what happened, but he needed to know, "Shadow? Sonic just ran out in tears. What happened?"

Shadow sighed, "Nothing major. I came into the room and I thought Sonic had fallen asleep. I figured I could make my bed so I could turn in for the night, and the next thing I knew, Sonic jabbed his hands into my sides and screamed 'BOO' and he basically scared the crap out of me. I wasn't too happy with him, and told him he'd be sorry if he ever did it again. That's all."

Knuckles sighed, "Okay. I was just concerned. I didn't think that you would intentionally upset Sonic, I guess he was having fun and took your reaction too seriously. I wouldn't worry about it Shadow. Seriously. Sonic likes to act like he's a tough guy, and loves to have fun, but on the inside, he's really soft, but that's what makes him so special. He's got a good heart. He'll get over it by morning. yawns Well Shadow, it's time for me to turn in. Good night Shadow, and I hope Sonic gets over this little mishap."

Shadow forced a smile, "Yeah...I hope so too. G'night Knuckles."

Shadow went back to his bed and finished up what he was doing prior to Sonic's scare fest. He walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off. He plopped down on his bed, and laid there deep in thought. 'Sonic, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.' He let a tear loose. He became confused at this point, why would he be so upset over making Sonic upset? (_A/N: Wow that was redundant!_) He knew why. Sonic cared about him just as much as Maria did. He was a good friend...but did he see more in Sonic then just a friend? When he was at his place and thought Sonic was cute, or earlier today when he bumped into Sonic in the hallway, the way Sonic looked into his eyes, and Sonic still held onto his hand... 'no...Sonic wouldn't think of me that way.' Shadow rolled over to face away from Sonic's bed.

The next thing he knew, he heard someone walk into the room. He immediately knew that it was Sonic. He remained still, otherwise Sonic would know that Shadow was still awake. He heard Sonic get into his bed and pull the covers over him. Shadow slowly turned around and saw Sonic facing away from him. Shadow inwardly sighed...he had really upset Sonic. He waited for a few minutes and then he heard Sonic roll over. Shadow closed his eyes to act like he was sleeping.

After a few minutes he heard Sonic snoring away. He just looked at Sonic. He slowly got out of his bed trying not to disturb Sonic. Shadow walked over to Sonic and spoke really softly, "Sonic, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He bent over and lightly kissed Sonic on his forehead and whispered in his ear, "I love you..." He walked back to his bed and laid down. Shadow let a few tears loose before he finally fell asleep.


	6. A Dream of All Dreams

Meant To Be - Chapter 6

Once Shadow finally fell into a deep sleep, the strangest dream of his life was just beginning........

**BEGIN DREAM**

Shadow was in the family room watching TV for a while. Sonic was nowhere to be found. He had waken up earlier that day to see Sonic's bed empty. No one knew where he was. Apparently he left in the middle of the night...again. Shadow wanted to find him, but at the same time he figured if he did run into Sonic, he wouldn't know what to do now that his feelings were different towards Sonic. After a few hours Shadow dozed off in front of the TV, but unknown to him Sonic had finally come home. Sonic saw Shadow sleeping on the couch and grinned to himself. Sonic went to his room and found something that would definitely scare the hell out of Shadow...an air horn. (A/N: Ever been waken up by one of those? Not the most pleasant experience, let me tell ya .o ) Sonic carefully, tiptoed over to Shadow. The held the air horn out right in front of his face and held the button down. Shadow literally leaped out of the couch and mistakenly took Sonic down to the floor. Sonic got up and grinned.

Sonic looked at Shadow, "Wakey, Wakey."

Shadow glared at Sonic, "What...did I tell you about...SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME!!?!!"

Sonic giggled, "What's a matter? You afraid?"

Shadow got up and gave Sonic a death glare, "You ready Sonic?"

Sonic raised a brow, "Ready for what?"

Shadow grinned, "To die."

Sonic took that as a clue and ran out of the house, followed closely by Shadow. Sonic began running backwards, "What's a matter? Can't catch me? Huh, faker?!"

Now Shadow was furious. He hated that word. His adrenaline began pumping to his body full blast. He caught Sonic, and tackled him to the ground. Shadow began hitting Sonic. Shadow couldn't control himself, he just kept taking every shot he had...Sonic was taking too many hits, so he managed to push Shadow off of him. Sonic slowly got up, in severe pain, and held his hands out to surrender.

Sonic winced in pain, "Shadow...please stop...it was a joke..."

Shadow didn't care, "Really? Even after I told you I didn't like that, you had the nerve to do it while I was sleeping! Now I'll make sure you'll never do it again."

Shadow darted forward like a bolt of lightning, and tackled Sonic back to the ground again. And again, Shadow proceeded to beat the hell out of Sonic. Sonic gathered his energy, as best as he could, and let Shadow have a good fist in the mouth. Shadow flew back and landed on the ground.

Sonic was standing over him, "What's your story Shads? Why are you like this to me? Do you hate me or something? After all the crap I went through thinking you were dead, and this is how you treat me?"

Shadow felt a sharp pain in his chest...not from the fight, but his heart-ached. Sonic was right. How could he fight Sonic for no real good reason. It just wasn't right.

Shadow looked up from the ground, "Sonic...I....I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Go ahead, do whatever you want to me, I deserve it." Shadow waited there, waited for Sonic to kick him, or fight him back...but nothing happened.

Shadow looked back at Sonic, "Well?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, Shadow. I'm not like that. C'mon, get up and let's go back home."

Shadow kept silent and just nodded in response.

After a few minutes, they had arrived home. Sonic looked Shadow in the eye, "Shadow?"

Shadow made eye contact, "Yeah Sonic?"

Sonic frowned a bit, "Be honest with me...why did you do what you did? Seriously, besides the fact that you hate being purposely scared."

Shadow turned his glance away from Sonic in disgust, "I...don't know." Shadow fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands and let the waterworks begin, "I'm so sorry Sonic. I've been so confused lately, my emotions have been a train wreck...I just lost it."

Sonic frowned and gave Shadow a hand back up, "Look, just forget about it. C'mon, go lay down and rest. You need it."

Shadow made eye contact with Sonic once again, "But what about you? I hurt you pretty bad..."

Sonic waved it off, "Nah, I'll be fine, a few cuts an bruises aren't gonna stop me. Seriously, go take a load off. Relax bro."

Shadow nodded and did so. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep just yet. A noise in the background caused Shadow to open his eyes again, and Sonic was in front of him with a bottle of iodine and some bandages.

Shadow raised a brow, "Sonic what's all that for?"

Sonic smiled a bit, "For you. I hit you pretty hard in the face. Here, just relax."

Sonic applied the iodine to some gauze and began cleaning Shadow's wound off. Shadow immediately closed his eyes and breathed hard through his teeth. Sonic removed the gauze quickly, "Sorry Shads, I should've told you this stuff burns quite a bit."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah it burns alright, just keep applying it, I'm not that big of a baby."

Sonic snickered a bit, "Ok, ok. Here we go." Sonic continued applying the iodine, Shadow made a face again, and the pain slowly went away. Once the wound was cleaned up, Sonic began applying a bandage on Shadow's cheek. Sonic's touch caused Shadow to blush a little.

Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes, "Sonic? Why are you doing all this? After everything I did to you today...Why?"

Sonic smiled, "Because I care about ya. Look it doesn't matter what happened back there, your hurt, and I'm just taking care of ya, that's all. I don't need a reason to care for you, I just do."

Shadow turned his glance away for a second...turning really red at this comment, and his heart began to flutter...Sonic really did care about him...and he cared about Sonic too...

Shadow looked back into Sonic's eyes, "Thanks Sonic. You really are a good guy. Amy will never see this side of you. Maybe if she did, she'd fall in love too." (A/N: Yeah I know what your thinking, "doesn't Amy already love Sonic?" No! She's too girly to be in love. All she does is go ga-ga over Sonic, that's not true love.) Shadow mentally kicked himself. 'Fall in love too? Oh shit, here it comes...'

Sonic stopped what he was doing for a second, tilted his head a bit and looked deeply into Shadow's eyes, "What do you mean Shadow?"

Shadow couldn't get out of this one...he had to tell the truth, "I...I'm falling for you Sonic. Since that night I found you at the beach...I couldn't stop thinking of you. I love you Sonic the Hedgehog.." Shadow turned away and frowned, "Although, my feelings won't be returned I had to tell you."

Sonic felt bad for Shadow. He placed his hand on Shadow's chin and turned his head to remake eye contact. His face became very close to Shadow's "What are you talking about Shads? So, you think you know me, ne?" Sonic slowly leaned in and connected his lips with Shadow's. Shadow was in a total shock... 'Sonic loves me too? Is this true?' Shadow closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, Shadow broke the kiss and gazed into Sonic's emerald eyes.

Sonic smiled, "I love you too Shadow."

Shadow smiled and pulled Sonic into a tight embrace. "Sonic, you have no idea what this means to me."

Sonic pulled away and looked at Shadow, "Oh...I think I do Shads." Sonic winked at Shadow. Sonic pulled Shadow back into a tender kiss...........

**END DREAM**

Shadow leaped out of bed sweating heavily. He glanced over at Sonic sleeping peacefully. Shadow tilted his head down and began to cry... 'he'll never know how I truly feel...'


	7. A Long Night

Alrighty!  Here's the next installment!  Hope you like it!

Friendly reminder again, "double quotes" are dialogue and 'single quotes' are thoughts.

Meant To Be - Chapter 7

That dream had really upset Shadow.  He wasn't even sure what Sonic's mood was going to be like tomorrow.  Shadow got out of bed much earlier than anyone else and head downstairs to make a pot of coffee.  He sat down at the kitchen table in a daze waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.  Once the coffee pot finished it's job, Shadow got up and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard.  He poured the coffee in the mug and tiptoed outside.  He sat down on the stoop, and remained there for quite some time in deep thought.  'Why was I so rude to Sonic? …*sighs*… and these feelings.  I just don't get it.  I hope that Knuckles was right, maybe Sonic will forget about it.'

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the kitchen.  He peeked through the front door and saw nothing, so he shrugged it off.  Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Tails.

Tails rubbed his eyes a bit, "Shadow?  What are you doing out here at three in the morning?"

Shadow shrugged, "Dunno.  Couldn't sleep I guess.  What about you kiddo?  Aren't you up a bit early as well?"

Tails nodded a bit, "Yeah, I heard you though.  I was just making sure that everything was okay."

Shadow tried not to show any signs of being upset, "I suppose so.."

Tails wasn't buying a word he said, "Suppose?  Meaning you haven't got a clue.  Something you want to talk about Shadow?"

Shadow slightly sighed, "Well yes…but I'm just afraid the subject here may freak you out seeing that you're a bit younger than the rest of us."

Tails shook his head, "Nah, I can manage."

Shadow nodded, "Ooo-kay, don't say that I didn't warn ya."  Shadow motioned for Tails to sit down.  

Once Tails took a seat, Shadow began to talk, "Oh man where do I begin…well, first off, I upset Sonic last night."

Tails looked concerned, "Yeah, I heard him leave in a hurry last night.  What happened?"

Shadow shook his head in disgust, "Well, I guess Sonic was just messin' around, and I took his joke seriously…and he just left.  I feel bad that I upset him, but at the same time I think he overreacted just a bit too much."

Tails nodded, "Yeah, that isn't too uncommon here.  I wouldn't worry about it.  He'll forget about it, or apologize to ya later for overreacting."

Shadow sighed, "Yeah.  *sighs*  I hope so kiddo, but there's more to this that then what meets the eye."

Tails opened his eyes a bit showing more interest, "Oh?  How so?"

Shadow didn't want to bring this up, but he felt as if there was no choice, "Well this is what may freak you out…Tails…I think I have feelings for Sonic…"  'There I said it.'

Tails sat there in shock, "Huh?"

Shadow sighed, "I was afraid you wouldn't understand…."

Tails quickly shook his head, "No no no no, I do understand Shadow…it's just….well different I guess."

Shadow nodded, "I know.  I'm a little shaken up by it too."

Tails raised a brow, "Why would you be shaken up by it?"

Shadow frowned a bit, "Well Tails, I have a hunch that Sonic won't return these feelings.  Think about it Tails, Sonic is a guy!…and besides, Sonic will get together with Amy one of these days…"

Tails snickered at that last comment, "What makes you think that Sonic likes Amy?  Do you have any idea how annoying she is?"

Shadow was confused, "Annoying?  If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have helped you guys back on ARK.  She helped me realize my real promise to Maria…to help the humans.  I thought that it was nice of her."

Tails nodded, "Well you have a good point there Shadow, but when Amy is around Sonic…she goes ga-ga over him.  It annoys Sonic a lot.  Trust me, there will me nothing more than just friendship between the two of them.  Anyways, when did you realize that you liked Sonic more than a friend?"

Shadow sighed, "Well…a few days ago, when Sonic spent the night at my apartment.  He was sleeping on my couch, and his blanket was on the floor.  So when I covered him back up, and he moved a bit.  I stepped back, afraid that I woke him up.  Well he went right back to snoring, and the next thought I had was that Sonic was cute.  I ignored it.  Then yesterday, I accidentally bumped into Sonic and knocked him on the ground.  I gave him a hand up, and he looked into my eyes for a few seconds…then I realized that we were still holding hands….and you know the rest with the fight and all…..and then I just woke up from a really intense dream."

Tails made a half grin, "Intense, eh?"

Shadow almost missed Tails' innuendo, "Yeah…wait!  Not THAT kind of intense!  Sheesh, what a mature mind for such a young fox."

Tails giggled, "Yep!"  He playfully hit Shadow in the arm, "I was just messin' Shadow."

Shadow nodded, "I know.  That dream really confirmed it for me."  Shadow paused for a few seconds, "Now that I think of it…I'm in love with Sonic."

Tails nodded, "I see.  Well Shadow, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think your weird or anything for liking Sonic that way."

Shadow smiled, "Thanks Tails.  I'm glad you understand."

Tails smiled back, "No problem Shadow.  Piece of advice though…you have to tell Sonic one way or another."

Shadow's eyes widely opened, "No way!  Tails, are you nuts?!  You've known him much longer than me, if anything you should know that Sonic doesn't go that way."

Tails shrugged, "I'm not saying anything Shadow, you need to find that out for yourself.  Look, if your afraid that Sonic doesn't like you, just ask if you can still be friends.  Trust me, he'll be cool with it."

Shadow nodded, "Okay.  Thanks Tails.  I appreciate you hearing me out, but promise me one thing."

Tails replied, "What's that Shadow?"

Shadow had a worried look on his face, "Promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this.  I don't want to freak anyone out."

Tails waved that comment off, "Shadow, it's our secret alright?  Don't worry about it."

Shadow exhaled in relief, "Thanks Tails."

Tails smiled, "No problem."

Shadow yawned a bit, "Wow, guess I could use a few more hours of sleep."

Tails nodded, "Yeah, me too."

With that, they got up and went into their rooms.  Shadow walked carefully into his room, trying not to wake Sonic up.  Eyeing Sonic, he slowly laid down in his bed and laid on his side so he could face Sonic.  Shadow gazed at Sonic for a few minutes.  His face became a light shade of red once again…but this time, he didn't ignore it.  'Sonic, I wish you could love me like I love you….'  Shadow closed his eyes, and dozed back to sleep.

******************

Just as Shadow fell asleep, Sonic was waking up.  Sonic looked over at Shadow sleeping peacefully and smiled…but then frowned a bit, 'I'm such a jerk.  I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.' *sigh*  

Sonic got up from bed and walked over to the bathroom.  Once he took care of business, he turned on the cold water on the faucet.  He cupped his hands to allow some water collect and splashed the cool water on his face.  He grabbed a towel to wipe his face off, and as he finished, he looked in the mirror and took a good look at his face.  Something didn't seem right to him.  His eyes were discolored.  They were a dull green; not the vivid emerald color they usually are.  Sonic immediately knew why.  He was depressed.  He shut the bathroom light off and walked out of the bathroom.  He stopped in the hallway and looked towards the direction of his bedroom.  'No.'  He thought.  He didn't want to go back there just yet.  He knew that he would start crying if he did, and he wasn't in the mood for that.  He walked downstairs went into the kitchen.  He noticed that their was some coffee left in the pot and it was still warm.  He shrugged and poured the rest of the coffee in a mug for himself.

He walked to the patio and sat down in a lawn chair.  He had loved to sit there when he had a lot on his mind.  He took a sip of coffee and looked up at the stars.  This reminded him of the night he went to the beach.  That was the night he realized how important Shadow was to him, and he also remembered when he heard Shadow's voice behind him…and the chill that shot up his spine along with his heart pounding hard enough to fly out of his chest…….Sonic shook the thought off, and took another sip out of the mug.  "*sighs* Shit…" Sonic said out loud, "I loved Shadow since day one."  His verbal thoughts were interrupted by a sound in the bushes nearby.  He stood up and looked around, but saw nothing.  He shrugged it off and sat back down and sighed again, "Face it Sonic, you're madly in love with the guy."

Suddenly another voice joined in, "Is that so?"

Sonic immediately got out of his chair and knocked his coffee over, breaking the mug.  He ignored it for the moment, "Who's there?"

There was no reply.  Sonic waited for a bit and then walked towards the source of the mysterious voice.  He asked again, this time with a much more firm tone, "I said…WHO'S THERE?"

Another rustling sound was made and slowly a figure began to appear.  The figure walked closer to Sonic and when the moonlight finally revealed the hidden figure, Sonic inwardly kicked himself…it was Rouge.  Just great, if anyone would give him hell about being in love with another male, it'd be Rouge.  He walked back to his chair and sat down, burying his face into his hands showing his frustration.

Rouge raised a brow, "What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic sighed, "You know my little secret…that's what's wrong Rouge."

Rouge grinned at his statement.  Normally she would've busted his chops about this…but somehow, she held back.  Sonic seemed troubled about something, "Why would you say that Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at her showing his frustration, "Why?  Because I know I'm never gonna hear the end of it from you."

Rouge giggled, "Well, normally this would be true, but this topic seems to be troubling you.  Anything you would care to talk about?"

Sonic inwardly sighed.  If he told Rouge all the details she could blackmail him…but at the same time, he needed someone to talk to, and that was more important at now.  Plus he couldn't wake Knuckles up…he'd beat the hell out of Sonic for doing that.  "Well Rouge…you obviously heard me say that I love Shadow."  She nodded, and let him continue, "but there are a few things that have been bothering me.  Okay first, I'm mad at myself because I pissed him off yesterday….but the thing that really bothers me…is that I'm afraid that Shadow won't return those feelings back to me."

Rouge nodded, "Oh, I see.  Well, do what you think is best.  I'm not going to tell you what to do.  It should be up to you whether or not you decide to tell Shadow your feeling for him."

Sonic nodded a bit, "Yeah, I suppose.  Still though, I'm scared though.  What if I do tell him, and he can't return those feelings.  Rouge there will always be that weirdness factor between us.  It just won't be the same anymore."

Rouge shrugged, "Well Sonic, that's a risk that you may have to take.  Again, it's totally up to you.  If you want my opinion though…I would just tell him.  You may be worried that he may not return those feelings, but what's really going to bother you down the road is when you think…what if Shadow likes you back, but you never said anything to him and it'll make you always wonder what he would have said if you told him."

Sonic looked up and towards Rouge.  She made a good point.  What if he never told Shadow.  Then he'd be burdened with that question the rest of his life, "I…never thought about that.  *sighs*  This sucks.  I'm so confused now."

Rouge couldn't help but giggle a bit.  Sonic was cute like that, he would get frustrated so easily over little things, "It's ok Sonic.  Don't get all frustrated about it.  Just take it easy for a while and maybe the answer will come to you one way or another."

Sonic nodded, "I guess you're right.  Thanks Rouge."

Rouge smiled, "No problem Sonic."

She flapped her wings to fly back up to her room, and Sonic looked up since he forgot to tell her something, "Uh, Rouge?"

Rouge grinned, "Don't worry Sonic, I'll keep it a secret."

Sonic exhaled in relief, "Okay.  Thanks."  With that, Rouge flew off into her room.  Sonic sat in his place for a few seconds and got up to go inside.  He stopped for a second.  Looked over to the ground, "Oops, forgot about the mug."  Sonic bent over and picked up the broken pieces of porcelain.  He went inside, threw the broken pieces away, shut the door to the outside and walked upstairs.  He entered his room and stood by Shadow for a few minutes.  He just stared at him in awe.  The way his chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath.  Sonic turned a shade of red.  He got to his knees so he was more eye level with Shadow.  Sonic couldn't help but smile.  He whispered ever so quietly, "Shadow…I'm sorry I scared you like I did earlier tonight.  I wish I could really tell you this…I love you Shadow.  I love you with all my heart."  Sonic grabbed Shadow's ungloved hand and kissed it lightly.  Just as Sonic was about to pull his hand away, Shadow's hand tightened around his own…………………………….

DUN DUN DUN!  Ooooh, I left a big cliffie here!  I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie.  Next chapter will be out…….uhhh……a long time from now…*sweatdrops*  ciao!


	8. From Dreams to Nightmares to Decisions

Hiya everyone!  Here's the big big big update that y'all been waiting for!  Thanks again to all those that reviewed!  Well, enough of my yapping, here's the next chapter!

Yet again, another friendly reminder from Charizard, 'single quotes' are thoughts and "double quotes" are dialogue.

Meant To Be

Chapter 8

Sonic froze.  He felt Shadow's hand tighten around his.  He became worried, heck Shadow may have heard him sat that he loved him, or even worse…he may have felt the kiss on his hand.  Suddenly, Shadow began to mumble, "Sonic?…is that you?"

Sonic didn't know what to do…but he did manage to get his hand free from Shadow's grip, "Y-yeah Shads, it's me."

Shadow pulled his hand back to his side, "What were you doing?  And what did you say?  I heard you mumbling something…"

Sonic froze again, unsure of what to tell Shadow.  He really wanted to tell him that he loved him, but that wasn't going to happen.  He had to think of something fast…"Uhh, I was holding your hand…and uh...I was sayin' how glad I am to have you in my life."  Sonic knew he lied about what he said, but he did speak the truth though.

Shadow wasn't sure if he could believe Sonic because if his tone, 'Hmm…I don't think I heard him say that…ah well.'  Yet Shadow managed to let a tear escape, he was glad to hear Sonic say that, "Thanks Sonic.  I really appreciate it, but tell me this, why were you holding my hand?"  Shadow wished he'd bit his tongue before he said that, 'Ugh, I hope that won't upset Sonic…'

Sonic was speechless…well almost, "uh…I…dunno.  I'm sorry if that bothered you…"

Shadow heard that tone in his voice…he sounded upset, "No, no, Sonic.  It didn't bother me."

Sonic exhaled in relief, "Alright Shads."  He stood up and began to walk over to his bed, until Shadow interrupted, "Wait Sonic…"

Shadow got out of bed and walked over to Sonic, "Look…I'm really sorry about earlier tonight.  I didn't mean to flip out like that…I never had any intentions of hurting you…"

Sonic felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to say yeah sure, don't worry about it Shadow but his heart told him otherwise.  He knew that he shouldn't of scared Shadow like that.  Hell if it wasn't for him there wouldn't be the tension between them right now, "No, Shadow.  It's not your fault…I shouldn't have scared ya in the first place."

Shadow shook his head, "Sonic, no!  You were just joking around, and I made an issue out of it…wait, wait.  Look…let's just forget about this whole thing, okay?"  Shadow put his had on Sonic's shoulder to emphasize his point.

Sonic nodded, "Okay Shadow.  Fair enough."

Shadow pulled Sonic into a friendly hug.  Sonic turned red and accepted the gesture and hugged back.  Once they broke the hug, Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes and smiled, "C'mon Sonic.  Let's go back to bed."

Sonic smiled back, "Okay Shads."

They both walked back to their beds, and their eyes began to drift close.

Sonic smiled at what just happened, "Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight Sonic."

And the night became a little more peaceful for the both of them now that they don't have to worry about the little fight.

********

Next morning, Shadow was first to wake up.  He sat up in his bed and stretched a bit.  He glanced over towards Sonic and smiled.  Shadow got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of business.  Once he was finished with that, he made way for the kitchen since something was smelling good.  As he entered the kitchen, he saw Rouge by the range making breakfast.

Rouge smiled, "Well good morning Shadow!"

Shadow smiled in return, "Morning Rouge."

She raised a brow, "Did ya sleep well?"

Shadow nodded.  He picked up a strange tone in her voice but decided to ignore it, "Okay, I guess.  Kept waking up for no reason at all."

Rouge furrowed her brow, "Yeah.  I hate when that happens…"  She paused for a bit, "Anyways, you hungry?  I'm making my famous…uh pancakes?"

Shadow giggled at the way Rouge said pancakes…as if they really were nothing special, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Rouge nodded, "How many do ya want?"

Shadow paused for a bit, "Uhh…how about three."

Rouge smiled, "Okay!"

"Thanks Rouge."

Rouge grinned, "No problem babe!"

Shadow grabbed the morning paper off the table and read whatever grabbed his interest.  As he was reading, he heard footsteps.  Shadow put the paper down to see who it was and saw Sonic entering the kitchen.

Shadow smiled at Sonic, "Morning buddy!"

Sonic returned the smile, "Hey-a Shads!"

Shadow noticed Rouge tensing up, but decided he'd worry about it later.

Rouge turned around and smiled at Sonic, "Hi Sonic!  Want some pancakes?"

Sonic nodded, "Oh sure!  I'll have five!"

Shadow's eyes widened, "FIVE?  Geez, that's too much food in the morning for me…ugh, the thought of that makes me sick."

Sonic raised his arms, "What?"  Sonic had a thought, and grinned evilly, "What's a matta?  Can't handle it?"

Shadow's looked in Sonic's direction and his eyes darkened, "Are you challenging me…hedgehog?"

Sonic grinned at Shadow, "What if I am…Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow maintained is facial expression, "Then my friend….you've just gained a rival."

Sonic almost fell over laughing, "Oh…ow my sides…Shads that's good…you..*laughs some more*…able to eat more than me…that's good."

Shadow chuckled lightly, "Okay, keep laughing it up."  Shadow turned to Rouge, "Rouge?  Since Sonic is such a jackass, make as many pancakes as you can."  Shadow turned back to Sonic, "You my friend, are going down like the Titanic!"

Sonic leaned forward and was only a few inches away from Shadow's face, "We'll see about that…"

Rouge turned around and saw their faces only inches from each other.  She grinned and said something she would regret later, "Well geez guys while you're at it, go ahead and kiss, since y'all are so close…"

Sonic's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he sat back immediately.  He gave Rouge that, 'you're gonna be dead' look, and Shadow sat back an turned red a bit.  Rouge noticed Shadow's facial expression.  She turned around and continued making pancakes for the stubborn hedgehogs.

After some time, Rouge finished making the pancakes.  She made about fifty total.  She put the plates in front of the hedgehogs and made some rules, "Alright here are the rules:  You both have five minutes to eat as many pancakes possible.  Also, no making the other competitor spit food out or you'll be disqualified."  Rouge paused for a second and then grinned, "and for humor, no syrup on the pancakes."

Sonic and Shadow flipped out at the last rule, "WHAT!?"

Rouge looked at the clock and signaled for them to start soon.  "Alright guys, time to look like piglets in five….four…three….two…one….GO!!!!"

Sonic dived in immediately, wolfing down pancakes like nobody's business.  Shadow was eating fast, but maintaining a pace.  Sonic laughed at Shadow for being so slow, and Shadow flipped Sonic the bird.  After two and a half minutes, Sonic was about half done with his pancakes, but Shadow was a few behind…but he didn't seem to care.  Almost as if he had something up his sleeve….

Suddenly Sonic became really ill.  His face became pale and she slowed down immensely.  Shadow in the other hand maintained his pace, and caught up to Sonic.  Shadow kept gobbling away and Sonic groaned…but he kept going, he had to beat Shadow.  Shadow know Sonic was going to hurl, and he gave Sonic that look…it just screamed, 'you're gonna lose'.  Sonic tried to eat faster, but he could barely keep up with Shadow.  Suddenly Shadow began to wolf down the pancakes insanely fast.  Right before the time was up, Shadow managed to gobble down all of his pancakes!

Rouge grinned, "Okay, STOP!"

Sonic had about three pancakes left on his plate.  Shadow grinned at Sonic, "I'm AM the ultimate remember!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Shadow, "Yeah, yeah.  Whatever Shads, you just got lucky."

Shadow laughed, "Lucky?!  I beat you fair and square!"

Rouge nodded and looked at Sonic, "Well Sonic, it's true.  He didn't cheat at all."  Rouge shook Shadow's hand, "Well congratulations Shadow.  I didn't think there was anyone out there that could possibly eat more than Sonic."

Shadow put his hand behind his head, "Aww, it was nothin…"

Sonic grumbled to himself, "Show off…"

Shadow suddenly didn't feel good, he got up and made a mad dash to the bathroom.  Sonic and Rouge looked at each other in concern and they heard a hurling noise.

Sonic looked at Rouge, "Heh, he couldn't keep it down."

Rouge giggled, "Yeah…some "ultimate" he is."

Sonic giggled, and he remembered what Rouge said earlier, "Hey Rouge?  What was up with the kissing comment earlier?  Are ya crazy?  If he knows, he'd never speak to me again…"

Rouge raised a brow and then exhaled, "Ya know Sonic.  Something tells me that he wouldn't do that."

Sonic raised his head, "What do you mean Rouge?"

Rouge winked, "Ohhh…Nothing."

Sonic didn't want to ask what she meant.  The way she said 'nothing'.  She wouldn't tell anyways.  He just nodded in response, "Alright, whatever you say."

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when Shadow entered the kitchen looking like a bus hit him.

Sonic got up and walked over to Shadow's side, "Shad?  You okay bro?"

Shadow groaned and shook his head, "Ungh, not really Sonic.  I need to lay down for a bit."

Sonic nodded and helped Shadow over to the couch in the family room.  He helped Shadow lay down.

Shadow groaned again, "Ugh, thanks Sonic."

Sonic forced a smile, "No problem."

Shadow frowned, "Aww, c'mon Sonic…I may have beat you, but I couldn't hold it down."

Sonic shook his head, "No, no that's not it Shads.  I'm just worried about you."

Shadow waved Sonic off a bit, "I'll be fine."

Sonic wasn't buying it, "Uh-huh….umm no.  Look, if you need anything, let me know okay?  I'll take care of ya today…*sweatdrop* since I started this mess…yet again."

Shadow smiled, "I appreciate the offer Sonic, but really, I just need to rest a bit before I can get back to my normal routine, alrighty?"

Sonic sighed a bit and nodded, "Alright, if you say so Shadow.  I'll be in my room if you need me."

Shadow nodded, "Okay Sonic."

Sonic began dragging his feet as he was walking to his room.  He began to think about some of the stupid things that have been going on the last two days.  'Ugh, first I pissed him off….then I get him sick…dammit Sonic!  You like him, and yet, you are going about it the wrong way. *sigh*'

Shadow noticed Sonic practically moping over to his room, but left it alone for now.  He laid back and closed his eyes…he began to drift into his dream world again….

***Begin Dream***

Shadow wasn't sure where he was, but all he knew was that it was a large field.  The grass was very green, swaying slightly to the gentle breeze.  Flowers covered most of the field also moving with the wind.  Shadow looked around and realized that this field went on forever in every direction.  He sighed and began to walk and a randomly chosen direction.  Why he chose that particular direction he did not know, but something told him to do so.

He continued to walk for several hours it felt like, yet he didn't feel any wear on his feet or legs, so he continued.  The sun began to set, and now he began to worry.  Would he figure out where he was?  Shadow stopped walking and watched the sun slowly fall below the horizon almost as if the Earth were devouring it.  Once the last few flames of the sun made it over the horizon, Shadow sighed slightly.  

He spoke aloud without fear of being overheard, seeing as there was no one around…or was there?  "I wish I could've shared that moment with Sonic…so peaceful…so…" before Shadow could finish the sentence he turned a slight shade of red, "…romantic.  Sonic…I wish you knew how I felt about you…"  Shadow looked up towards the heavens, "Maria?  If you're up there, I need your help.  What should I do?  Do I tell him and risk getting my heartbroken…or do I keep my mouth shut about this and never know what would have happened between me and Sonic."

Shadow fell to his knees, and began to pout slightly.  He had never been so confused in his life.  'Why is love so complicated?  Maybe is isn't to those that were born on this planet, not created like myself…'  Shadow slowly covered his face with his hands and the tears continued to fall.

"…Don't cry Shadow…"

Shadow looked up and turned around…no one.  Did he hear who he thought it was?

"…Tell me what's wrong…"

Shadow looked behind himself again…nothing.  He began to get frustrated, "Who's there?  Show yourself!"

He heard a slight giggle behind him.  He turned around and saw a silhouette.  He couldn't make the figure out, but as the figure approached slowly, he made out the person.

"Maria?"

She nodded, "Yes Shadow, it is me."

Shadow was in complete shock, "But…how are…"

Maria put her finger over Shadow's lip to silence him, "Never mind that Shadow.  You sound like you need help…"

Shadow nodded, "Yeah…"  He turned away embarrassed.  He didn't want Maria to know that he was in love with another male…

Maria frowned a bit, "Shadow?  Why turn away?  I'm only trying to help…"  She trailed off sounding hurt

Shadow picked up the tone and turned around, "Maria, I know.  I'm just…well embarrassed, that's all."

Maria giggled, "What?  You think that I'd think differently of you because you're in love with another guy?"

Shadow nodded and looked down.

Maria playfully curled her bottom lip, "Shame on you Shadow!  You know I don't care about that."

Shadow looked up with a smile on his face, "Really Maria?"

Maria nodded, "Of course Shadow."

Shadow walked over and gave her a loving hug.  It had been so long since he was able to feel comfort in someone else's arms.  He began to tell Maria his story of how he met Sonic and his dilemma.

After a few minutes Shadow finished his story and Maria was ready to give him some advice, "Well Shadow…if you say you're in love with Sonic…then you should tell him how you feel.  You don't have to do it right away…wait until the time is right."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "How will I know when it is time?"

Maria put her hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Trust me Shadow, you will know when the time is right."

Shadow nodded, "Okay Maria."

Suddenly the wind began to really pickup and thunder could be heard in the distance.

Maria gasped slightly, "Shadow….I must go now…"

Shadow widely opened his eyes, "No Maria…please don't go…please…."

Maria shook her head, "Shadow…I must.  I wish you well Shadow and I know you will make the right decision.  Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog…"  Maria slowly began to disappear, and Shadow tried to grab her but only succeeded in falling flat on his face.  He began to cry and hit the ground in frustration.

***Back to Reality***

Sonic sat next to Shadow.  Shadow had been acting very strange the last hour while sleeping.  He was mumbling inaudible words, sweating heavily, and shaking slightly.  Sonic decided that he would wake Shadow up finally.  It hurt him to see Shadow suffering like this.   Sonic began to slowly wake Shadow up.  After a few minutes, Shadow's eyes opened up and a few tears fell from them.

Shadow groaned a bit, "Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, "Are you okay Shadow?  You seemed to be having a nightmare…"

Shadow nodded.  He suddenly leaped forward and grabbed Sonic in a bear hug, "Sonic, it was horrible!  I didn't know where I was, then I saw Maria, then she left…"  Shadow couldn't finish his sentence and cried onto Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic began to rub Shadow's back lightly, "Shhh…it's okay, Shadow.  It was just a dream.  It's all over…"

Shadow eased up his crying and laid back down, "Thanks Sonic.  Sorry for scaring ya."

Sonic waved the comment off, "Oh please, don't worry about it.  What did you dream about anyways?"

Shadow sighed, "Ugh, I don't want to talk about it.  It was really bad."

Sonic nodded, "It's cool.  I've had those kinds of dreams too.  Even when you think about it, you feel a chill run up your spine, yeesh."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, I think the one I had would qualify for that category."  He sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit.  "I think I need some fresh air."

Sonic nodded and helped Shadow up.  They both walked outside to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Shadow took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile, "Wow, it's really nice out today!"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah it is.  It's been a while since the weather has been like this.  Today would be nice for a run.  Whaddya say Shads?"

Shadow glared a little at the comment, "Umm, yeah that sounds good, except the fact that I was sick not long ago…"

Sonic hit his forehead in frustration, "Ack, I forgot about that…I'm sorry."

Shadow shook his head, "Nah, it's cool.  Tell ya what, we can go for a walk in Station Square and maybe go out for lunch…that's if I feel better.  How does that sound?"

Sonic smiled, "I'd like that."

They began their walk towards Station Square.  Since Shadow couldn't run, it would take longer than usual.  The scenery was really beautiful today.  The sky was really blue and very few clouds were present.  The air was crisp and refreshing.  Sonic and Shadow was reminiscing of when they first met.  The fighting and saving the world.  "Those were good times" giggled Sonic.  

Shadow raised a brow, "Good times?"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah, ya know fighting eggman and all.  Now that he decided to stop being evil…everything's been so boring, but I'm glad that we can hang out now as friends.  It's been great."

Shadow somewhat forced his smile, "Yeah, it has."  He felt slightly hurt that Sonic mention friend.  Maybe he wouldn't tell Sonic after all..*sigh*

_Ok, I had to end this….it was getting tooooooooo long.  Hope you've liked it so far!!  Please review!  Thanks!_


	9. Friendly Fun

Hey-a everyone!  Here is the next installment to Meant To Be.  A big shoutie goes out to everyone that had taken time to review this!  I really appreciate it!  *looks at reviews*  Wow…61 reviews already…  I would also like to give a shout out to Miles!  Whassup bro?  Thanks for the motivation!  *hug*  Also there isn't a whole lot of fluff in this chapter, but I'm setting things up for later, so it'll be worth the wait.  *Hides so CM02 won't kill him*

And yet again, here's another friendly reminder from yours truly.  'Single quotes' are thoughts, and "double quotes" are dialogue.

On with the show!

Meant To Be

Chapter 9

After a long walk, Sonic and Shadow had arrived at Station Square.  There were a lot of people out today.  Sonic and Shadow walked around and were window shopping for a while…then Sonic heard that one voice he dreaded..

"SONIC!!"

Sonic cringed a bit and turned around…sure enough it was Amy running towards him and Shadow, hands filled with shopping bags.  Amy grabbed Sonic in a bear hug and he tried to play it cool, "Ack, Amy let go, I can't breathe!!!"

Amy giggled, "Sorry Sonic."  Amy paused a second and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "SHADOW???"

Shadow rolled his eye and groaned, "Yeah it's me."

Amy was at a loss of words…"But..I thought at ARK…"

Shadow waved her off a bit rudely, "I died?  Well here I am.  I managed to use Chaos Control one last time to keep my fall from killing me.  I was still injured though."

Amy nodded, "Wow…so what have you been up to since?"

Shadow cleared his throat, "Well after I left the hospital, I went to look for Sonic, but, no luck.  So I ended up getting a place of my own in Station Square.  Then a month or so later, I ran into Sonic.  We've befriended since, and I live with him now."

Amy kind of furrowed her brow, "Oh.  Well that's cool."

Shadow smiled, "Yeah.  It is."

Sonic jumped in seeing that Shadow looked a little frustrated explaining the whole story again, "So what're are you up to today Amy?"

Amy smirked, "Oh the usual, shopping, shopping, and more shopping."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What a surprise."

Amy frowned a bit, "Oh, Sonic, why are you so mean?"

Sonic held his arms out in defense, "Hey, hey!  Ease up Ames.  Think about it, you DO shop a lot…"

Amy thought about it for a second and then sighed, "Yeah…I guess you're right.  I do shop a lot."  Before Amy could speak again, a small storefront just put up a "SALE" sign in the window.  "OOHHH!  They got a sale!  Later Sonic, nice seeing you Shadow!"  Before they could say goodbye to Amy, she took off in a flash.

Shadow had a dumbfounded look on his face, "Uhhh…Sonic?  Did I just miss something there?  Or does she normally act like this?"

Sonic sighed, "Unfortunately, that IS how she normally acts.  Scary isn't it?"

Shadow nodded slowly with the same look on his face, "Yeah…"

Sonic's stomach growled a bit, and brought Shadow out of his thoughts, "Heh, you sound hungry there."

Sonic put his hand behind his head and sweatdropped, "Eh-heh, yeah.  I guess that long walk made me hungry.  But, how are you feeling?  If you don't want to eat just yet, I can wait.  It's not that big of a deal." Sonic shrugged.

Shadow smiled at Sonic's kind gesture, "Naw, it's cool.  All this fresh air is helping me feel a lot better."

Sonic maintained his concerned expression, "Ya sure?  Seriously, I can wait."

Shadow waved it off, "I'm good.  Thanks Sonic.  C'mon, Lets go eat."

Sonic nodded, "Alrighty."

They walked around to see what restaurants were in Station Square.  One of which caught Sonic's attention, "Oh, Shadow look!  It's one of those 50's diners!  Could we eat there?"

Shadow smiled and nodded, "Sure.  Seems like a pretty cool place to eat.  Let's go."

They walked into the diner and found an empty booth in the corner of the diner, somewhat out of view from all the riff-raff.  Sonic and Shadow took a seat and looked at the menus.  Sonic looked long and hard for chili-dogs…but no luck.

Sonic lightly hit the table with his fist, "Aw, man!  They don't have chili dogs here!"

Shadow giggled, "Heh, you really like those eh?"

Sonic pouted slightly, "Yes, I do.  But look at this…"  Sonic turned his menu and pointed something out to Shadow, "They have hot-dogs here, and they also have chili here….soooo…why not put chili-dogs on the menu?"

Shadow laughed, "You got a good point there, but I guess you'll just have to order something else."

Sonic sighed, "I guess…"

Shadow raised a brow and giggled a bit.  'Heh, he's so cute when he gets frustrated…'  Shadow widely opened his eyes and turned red at the thought.

Sonic looked up to ask Shadow something, and noticed the red color on his face, "Shads?  Are you okay?  You're cheeks are red.  Are you sure you want to eat now?  I asked you before we came…"

Shadow shook his head and interrupted Sonic, "Sonic for the millionth time today, I'm fine okay?!"

Sonic was taken back by Shadow's harshness, "Geez, take it easy Shadow!  I'm just lookin' out for ya.  You SURE have an interesting way of showing appreciation…"  Sonic frowned a bit and brought the menu up to break eye contact between them.

Shadow sighed.  He did it again.  "Sonic."  Nothing, Sonic still held the menu up.  Shadow reached over and pulled the menu back allowing him to see Sonic.  "Sonic, I'm sorry.  I've had a lot on my mind lately and I didn't mean to blow up like that."

Sonic looked up with an expression that screamed 'I'm hurt', "It's okay.  Let's forget about it, okay?"  Sonic waved the waitress over and they went to order, "Umm, I'll just have a cheeseburger, no onions."

The waitress nodded, "And you?"

Shadow glanced at the menu one last time, "Uh, I'll haaaave…the same."

The waitress wrote the order down and walked away.

Sonic looked out the window and began to daydream a bit, 'I wish Shadow knew how I felt…but what was with the attitude earlier?'

Shadow tapped his fingers on the table for a bit.  Suddenly an idea came to mind, and made an excuse for leaving the table, "Hey Sonic, I'll be right back.  Gotta answer a nature call."

Sonic looked over and nodded.

Shadow got up and went to look for the waitress.  Once he found her, he asked for a small favor.  After some persuasion, she agreed.  Shadow thanked her and came back to the table.  Sonic acknowledged his return with a nod.

Sonic smirked, "Number one eh?"

Shadow missed what Sonic was getting at, "Huh?  Number…OHH!"  Shadow laughed a bit, "Yeah Sonic, number one."

Sonic chuckled, "Well you were gone and back in a flash."

Shadow raised a brow, "Yeah yeah.  Okay change of topic."

Before Sonic could agree the waitress came over with the food.  She handed Shadow his cheeseburger, and she put Sonic's plate in front of him…but it wasn't a cheeseburger, there were two chili dogs.

Sonic's eyes began to sparkle, "Wait, chili dogs?  But they weren't on the menu…"

The waitress winked at Sonic and then pointed to Shadow, "You have your friend over here to thank for that.  Enjoy your meals."  With that she walked away.

Sonic looked at Shadow, "Shads?  What'd you do?"

Shadow smiled, "Well I really didn't go to the bathroom, I went to the waitress earlier and asked if she could have them make a chili dog for ya."

Sonic smiled, "Shads, you didn't have to do that."

Shadow nodded, "Yes I did.  I shouldn't have blown up like I did earlier, so I figured I'd make up for it."

Sonic's smile turned into a larger grin, "Aww, thanks bro.  I appreciate it."

Shadow waved the comment off, "Don't worry about it."

Sonic couldn't wait anymore and began sucking his food down.  In a matter of minutes his plate was practically licked clean!

Shadow watched Sonic like he was insane, "Gee, you didn't seem hungry at all…"

Sonic didn't finish chewing, "What?"

Shadow turned away, "Okay please finish that half masticated chili dog before you talk again.  Yuck!"  
Sonic finished chewing then swallowed, "Sorry Shads…."

Shadow nodded, "It's cool.  Umm, I gonna finish this burger up.  Although, I probably won't finish it up as fast as you probably could…"

Sonic chuckled, "That's fine.  You don't have to rush.  Besides, I'm enjoying your company!"

Shadow smiled, "Yeah, same here."  Shadow turned a light shade of red, but tried to hide it by eating a bit fast.

Sonic furrowed his brow, "Slow down!  I don't want you to get sick again like this morning."

Shadow swallowed his bite, "Alright, alright…sorry."

Sonic chuckled, "Heh, it's fine."

For the next our Sonic and Shadow sat in that booth.  They talked, laughed, cried from laughing so hard.  They finally decided to leave and walk around Station Square for a while longer.

*Later that day*

Sonic looked at the sun nearing the horizon, "Hey Shadow, I think we should be getting back before it gets dark."

Shadow nodded, "Yeah, good idea.  Let's go….oh yeah last one home is a faker!"  With that Shadow took off.  Sonic followed close behind.  For a few minutes they remained neck and neck in the race.  Sonic managed to win the race by inches.

Sonic laughed, "I win!!"

Shadow frowned, "Lucky you…"

Sonic raised his arms in defense, "What?  I didn't cheat!"

Shadow shook his head, "No, no…since I lost, that means that I'm the faker…"

Sonic raised a brow, "Shadow…don't tell me you're taking that seriously?"

Shadow shook his head, "Not really, I just hated that name…that's all."

Sonic forced a smile, "Aww, it's alright Shadow.  Hey look…" Sonic pointed behind Shadow, "The sun is about to set.  Lets go on the roof and watch it.  We have a great view here."

Shadow widely opened his eyes and turned really red, "Y-yeah, sure.  Why not?"

Sonic smiled, "Cool."

Shadow followed Sonic.  He was thinking of that dream he had earlier in the morning.  Maybe it was nearing that time to tell Sonic his real feelings…or should he still wait…*sigh*

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the cliffie folks!  Hope you liked it and I'm probably gonna wrap things up next chapter.  Peace!


	10. An Almost Confession Gone Bad

Hey everyone!  Here's the next installment of Meant To Be.  Slight change of plans, this will not be the last chapter.  So for those of ya that wanted things to keep goin', here ya go!  Enjoy!!

Oh yeah, almost forgot.  Umm, yeah the language is gonna get rough in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn ya.  Also, not a whole lot happens in this chapter, so sorry to those that are expecting a lot of fluff.  

Now you know this drill:  'single quotes' are thoughts and "double quotes" are dialogue.  Let's get this party started!

Meant To Be

Chapter 10

Sonic slowly led Shadow up into the attic.  The slowly walked from stud to stud, trying not to fall to the ceiling to a ladder that led to a hatch on the roof.  Sonic slowly climbed the ladder and waved for Shadow to follow.  The roof was pretty flat for the most part, and as Shadow came through the hatch, he noticed a lawn chair and a small table beside it.

Shadow raised a brow and pointed to the table and chair, "I take it you come up here often."

Sonic nodded and sighed lightly, "Yeah.  Sometimes when I have a lot on my mind, I just like to come out here when the sun sets or when the stars are out.  It's really relaxing."  They both stood there quietly for a bit.  The silence became awkward for the two hedgehogs and Sonic spoke up before it become too uncomfortable, "Heh, yeah I know…I'm pathetic.  You can say it."

Shadow quickly glanced at Sonic with a confused expression, "Pathetic?  What makes you think  I would say something like that?"

Sonic shrugged, "I dunno.  It's kinda embarrassing I guess.  Sitting out here all alone, sometimes in pain thinking about my lack of a love life.  I have a girl that's just all over me, and yet, I still feel alone.  I feel like I was meant to be alone."  Sonic looked down and sighed.

Shadow frowned and tilted Sonic's head up, "Don't say that Sonic.  That's not true.  You have your friends that'll always be there for ya."

Sonic shook his head, "No, it's not that Shadow.  I mean with someone I love.  Someone that I can just hold and feel good about it.  Someone that won't make fun of my inner-emotions that I hide because I'm supposed to be this big "hero".  I just want to be loved for who I really am.  That's why I have no interest in Amy.  I'm just that 'hero' she looks up to.  She'll never know the real me."

Shadow frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that.  You know, now that I'm getting to know the real you…I have gained a lot of respect for you.  I appreciate your honesty with me.  I also appreciate that you're telling me these things, which shows how much you trust me.  Thanks Sonic.  That means a lot to me."

Sonic nodded, "You're welcome Shadow.  I trust you with everything.  Even my life.  Getting to know you is a blessing."

Shadow was choked up.  He almost couldn't speak, "S-sonic.  Thanks."  Shadow walked over and hugged Sonic.  Sonic returned the hug and they held each other closely for minutes.

Sonic pulled away and turned around, beet red in the face, "Hey, lets watch the sunset before it's over with."

Shadow also very red replied, "Y-yeah, okay."

Sonic sat down in his lawn chair, and Shadow sat next to him.  He sun was about halfway above the horizon.  The sky was a beautiful orange and some red mixed in.  After sometime, the sun finally fell below the horizon.  The sky retained its bright orange color for a while.

Shadow sighed, "Wow, you weren't kidding Sonic.  This is a great view up here."

Sonic grinned, "Told ya!"

Shadow made eye contact with Sonic and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  Shadow leaned in closer to Sonic.  His heart was racing at light speed.  He wanted to tell Sonic so badly… "Sonic?"

Sonic began to breathe deeply, what was Shadow doing?… "Yes, Shadow?"

Shadow began to break out in a sweat, "I….ummm….I…"

Sonic made a confused face, "You what Shadow?"

Shadow suddenly chickened out, "Uhh, nothing."  He got up and went back downstairs into their room.

Sonic just sat there speechless.  'What just happened?  Did I do something wrong?  Dammit, I shouldn't of put him on the spot.  I give up.  I'm just doomed to be alone.'  Sonic at there for a second thinking about that last thought.  It made him cry.  He just wanted to be loved back.  Was it too much to ask for?  Sonic buried his face into his hands, soaking his gloves with tears.

Shadow entered his room and fell into his bed.  He stared at the ceiling for a while.  Suddenly he turned to his side and hit the wall beside him, 'You dumb ass!  You were so close to saying I love you, and you blew it.  You blew it big time.'  Shadow decided to head to the kitchen for a drink.  Just as he walked out of his room, he nearly walked into Sonic.  They just stood there, eyes locked on each other.  

The silence had become very uncomfortable for the two hedgehogs, as it began to tear at their souls.  Shadow became inwardly surprised at Sonic's expression.  Sonic's eyes suddenly darkened, followed by a spine-chilling glare.  Shadow felt his heart break into a million pieces.  Before he carefully spoke to Sonic he noticed that his eyes were somewhat bloodshot. 'Was he crying?' Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow finally broke the silence, "Sonic?  What's wrong?"

Sonic remained there.  He just continued to glare at Shadow.  After a few seconds, Sonic just walked past Shadow without a word, and entered their room followed by slamming the door shut.

Shadow sighed, he had never seen Sonic this upset before.  Shadow knew that it was his fault.  He continued to the kitchen for that drink, this time dragging his feet on the floor.  He looked around in the fridge for some soda, but nothing he liked was there.  He opened the cupboard to see if there was a drink mix of some sort.  Nothing, but…there was something that caught his eye…Shadow grabbed it and observed it closely.  A bottle of hard liquor from several years ago.  

Shadow shrugged, 'Ah what the hell.  I could use it anyways since I'm such a wreck.'

Within minutes, Shadow had the bottle open and he was just taking swigs from the bottle.  After about a half hour, Shadow began to feel light headed, and his feel felt like lead.  He stood up and stumbled towards the sitting room and finally fell into the nearest couch.  Shadow suddenly thought he heard someone walk in, but he couldn't tell.

Knuckles walked in the home and went to the kitchen.  He noticed a half-empty bottle of that hard liquor he got for Christmas years ago.  He picked it up to make sure, "Hmm, strange.  Who the hell would drink this anyways?"  Suddenly he heard a groaning noise coming from the next room and followed the sound.  He was shocked to see Shadow nearly passed out on the couch.

Shadow barely had his eyes open, "Oh..hiyathereknux!"

Knuckles raised a brow, "Shadow?  How much did you drink?"

Shadow began to slur badly, "Whaa?  Oh nottatomuch…why?"

Knuckles knelt down next to Shadow, "Shadow you drank half that bottle.  Why did you drink that much?"

Shadow sat up, well tried to several times, and then put his had on Knuckles' shoulder, "Nah, I'a didn't drink THAAT much…hehe."

Knuckles pushed Shadow's hand off and began losing his temper, "Shadow!  What happened to you?  Why are you drinking?"

Shadow covered his ears, "Heya maaan, don't yellsoloud, k?  Umm…why….why…hmmm, ohhhhhh yea that's why.  Sonic doesn't love meee, and he's pissed at me.  Meh fuckit. I dun care anymore."

Knuckles became confused, "Love you?  Shadow what are you talking about?"

Shadow was about to speak when he suddenly passed out.  Knuckles cursed to himself since he was not in the mood for this.  He lifted Shadow off the couch and carried him to Sonic's room and knocked the door with his foot.

Sonic looked up from his bed, "GO AWAY JAG OFF!!"

Knuckles groaned, "Dammit Sonic!  Open the freakin' door, I can't hold Shadow anymore, he's gettin' heavy!"

Sonic jolted out of bed, 'Hold Shadow?'  Sonic walked over and opened the door, and there was Knux with Shadow passed out in his arms.

Sonic became worried now, "Oh my god, what happened to him?"

Knuckles set Shadow down on his bed and turned to Sonic, "He apparently found that bottle of hard liquor I got for Christmas some years ago, and he got drunk.  What I want to know is WHY he drank this much?  What did you do this time?"

Sonic raise a brow trying to act like nothing happened, "Me?  What did I do?  Nothing!"

Knuckles growled and grabbed Sonic by the throat, "SONIC?!  You'd better tell me what happened or I swear I'll kick the shit out of you!"

Sonic pushed Knuckles away, "FINE!  Just take it easy okay ?!"

Knuckles crossed his arms and began tapping his foot, "Well?  I'm waiting."

Sonic sighed, "Let's go downstairs and talk.  Let Shadow rest."

Knuckles nodded, "Alright."

They sat down in the kitchen.  Sonic grabbed the bottle of liquor and went to take a swig, but Knuckles grabbed the bottle from Sonic and threw it into the sink, breaking it into pieces, "No Sonic!  That's the easy way out of your problems."

Sonic glared at Knuckles, "Pfft, whatever."

Knuckles made a fist, "Are you gonna talk, or would you rather have an indented skull?"

Sonic hit the table in frustration, "Damn you Knux!  It's always about violence with you.  For once act like you care!"

Knuckles sighed, "Sonic, I DO care.  What upsets me though is that you wanted Shadow to move in with us, and now that he has, you seem to keep on upsetting him in some way.  What's happened to you lately?"

Sonic sighed, "You have no idea how upset I am right now.  I just wanna die."

Knuckles frowned, "C'mon Sonic, don't talk like that.  What's making you so upset?"

Sonic put his head on the table, "Ugh, you wouldn't understand Knux."

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Well, if you don't tell me then yes I won't understand, since I don't know what the problem is."

Sonic looked up and glared at Knuckles, "Oh you're a funny guy.  No one asked you to be a smart ass."

Knuckles chuckled, "You're right.  Sorry Sonic.  C'mon your problem couldn't be THAT bad."

Sonic nodded, "Umm, look if I tell you what's bothering me, you'll hate me."

Knuckles was taken back a bit, "Hate you?!  Look Sonic, there are times when I act to harsh because that's just my personality.  No matter what you'll tell me, I won't hate you.  I promise."

Sonic nodded, "Alright.  Well…I um…I…*sigh* Knux, I've fallen in love with Shadow…"

Knuckles eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Sonic hit the table again, "SEE!  I knew you'd be pissed."

Knuckles held his arms out in defense, "Whoa!  I'm not pissed!  I'm just surprised."

Sonic raised a brow, "Surprised?"

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah.  I knew that you cared a lot for Shadow…but I never realized that you cared for him THAT much."

Sonic sighed, "Ugh, you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Knuckles grumbled, "NO, I don't think it's bad.  It's just weird.  I didn't think you'd be interested in another…guy."

Sonic glared at Knuckles, "I didn't think I would've been either.  I guess more I got to know him…the more my feelings grew for him and went beyond friendship."

Knuckles nodded, "Hmm.  Though what about Amy?"

Sonic cringed at the name, "Amy?  Gack, I could never picture myself with her.  She's a good friend…but no more then that.  If she wasn't so obsessed with me, then maybe I would've given her a chance, but both you and I know that'll never happen."

Knuckles chuckled, "Yeah, good point.  So…are you gonna tell Shadow your feelings for him?"

Sonic sighed, "I want to….but, I don't think I will.  I'm afraid that he'll think I'm some sort of freak.  Besides, we have a great friendship, and I don't want to take the risk of losing it."

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, I hear ya bro.  Ya know…I had a similar problem too."

Sonic grinned, "With Rouge right?"

Knuckles cheeks turned red, "Yeah…I remember that day, when I told her how I felt about her.  I told her that there was more to my fighting with her.  I told her that I'd start arguments with her just so she wouldn't know that I really like her…and you know the rest."

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, but she liked you too!  I'm afraid that Shadow doesn't like me THAT way.  I'm so confused…heh, I even told Rouge about this too."

Knuckles widely opened his eyes, "You told ROUGE?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah…I was upset the other night and she overheard me talking aloud."

Knuckles put his hand on his forehead, "Man, I hope she doesn; try to use that against you.  Don't get me wrong, she's great, but…she's Rouge.  Enough said."

Sonic shook his head, "Nah, she won't."

Knuckles raise a brow, "I hope you're right about that."

Sonic nodded, "Trust me.  Well, I'm gonna check on Shadow and then turn in for the night."

Knuckles nodded, "Alrighty, and Sonic?  Sorry if I was rough on ya earlier."

Sonic waved it off, "It's cool.  G'night."  Sonic head towards his room and carefully opened his door.  Shadow was still passed out and Sonic couldn't help but feel bad for him.  Sonic sat on his bed and just watched Shadow.  He made sure to stay there until Shadow woke up.

After about an hour, Shadow began to groan a bit and his eyes slightly opened.

Shadow squinted his eyes to see better, "Hey…."

Sonic nodded, "Hey Shads.  How are ya feelin?"

Shadow clutched his head, "Ugh, like crap.  What happened?"

Sonic sighed, "Well you were drinking.  I didn't know until Knuckles carried you up in here because you passed out."

Shadow nodded, "Oh…how much did I drink?"

Sonic shrugged, "I guess half a bottle of hard liquor.  That's a lot for a hedgehog ya know."

Shadow chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I noticed.  Have you been watching me the while time I was here?"

Sonic nodded, "Well for the last hour.  Just makin' sure you're alright."

Shadow smiled, "Thanks Sonic, no one could ask for a better friend."

Sonic turned red at the comment, "Heh, thanks Shads."  Sonic lightly yawned, "Whoo, I'm getting' tired.  I'm gonna turn in."

Shadow nodded lightly since his headache was horrendous, "Okay.  Night Sonic."

Sonic situated himself in his bed and winked at Shadow, "Night Shadow."

Well there ya go, another chapter with no fluff.  Sorry!  But things will soon change for the better for our hedgehogs!  Later!


	11. Love Can Only Be Masked For So Long

Hiya folks!  Sorry for the delay, I had a bad encounter with writer's block for a while, and uh my computer crashed too….  Anyways, this chappie goes out to Akari Takai: Yami Yokaze.  Thanks a lot for the reviews!  Oh, the language in this chapter will be back to normal.  Sorry about the last chapter.  *sweatdrop*  Anyhoo, enjoy!

Oops, almost forgot, 'single quotes' are thoughts and "double quotes" are dialogue.  Dunno why I keep putting this here, since it's probably drilled into your heads by now.  XP

Meant To Be

Chapter 11

Shadow laid in his bed, unable to fall asleep due to his hangover from hell.  He turned to his right and watched Sonic sleeping peacefully.  Shadow couldn't help but smile.  'Sonic.  I didn't mean to hurt you today.  I was so close to telling you my feelings, but I was too scared.  Too scared of what you would think of me. *sigh*  Sonic, I love you so much….'

*Flashback*

"…I mean with someone I love.  Someone that I can just hold and feel good about it.  Someone that won't make fun of my inner-emotions that I hide because I'm supposed to be this big "hero".  I just want to be loved for who I really am…"

*End Flashback*

Shadow sighed at the thought, 'Sonic.  I want to be that one you can hold.  The one that you can confide in when something's bothering you.  I wish you knew how much you really mean to me…"  Shadow let several tears fall onto his bed.  He sat up from his bed and clutched his head again, his hangover still at full blast.  He stood up, took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Sonic's bed.  He stood there for several minutes, watching Sonic.  

Shadow smiled and let a few more tears loose.  He leaned down, and gave Sonic a light kiss on his tender lips.  He whispered quietly in his ear, "I love you Sonic The Hedgehog.  You're the reason I want to live my life to the fullest."  Shadow stood back up and walked out of the room quickly crying his eyes out.

Meanwhile Sonic was having a strange dream…but this dream was like no other, something about it made seem all too real.

*Sonic's dream*

Sonic was back on his roof admiring the sunset with Shadow.  After the sun hid it's face beneath the horizon, Shadow turned to Sonic and made eye contact.  Shadow leaned in, and spoke, "Sonic, I…uhhh, I…."

Sonic nodded, "You what Shadow?"

Shadow suddenly leaned in and connected his lips with Sonic's.  Sonic paused for a second, not believing what was happening, but quickly returned the kiss.  They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity.  Nothing could have ruined this moment.  Nothing.  They broke the kiss after a few minutes, and maintained eye contact.  Shadow leaned by Sonic's ear and whispered, "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog.  You're the reason I want to live my life to the fullest."

Sonic turned his glance towards Shadow and smiled.  Sonic grabbed Shadow in a tender hug, and began crying.  "Oh Shadow, I longed to hear that from you.  I always wished that it would be you I could hold close.  I love you Shadow."

*End Dream*

Sonic opened up his eyes, and sighed.  Another dream that played with his feelings.  Sonic sat up and noticed that Shadow wasn't in his bed.

'Strange' he thought.  'I wonder if he's in the bathroom' …Sonic cringed at the thought, he remembered what it was like to have a hangover.

Sonic got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom…but no one was there.  'What the?  Where did he go?'  Sonic walked downstairs and Rouge was passed out on the couch…apparently she got drunk too 'oy...does she ever stop?'  Sonic heard a clanging noise and walked outside.  There was Tails working on the Tornado…but this late at night?  Sonic walked over to the garage.

Sonic spoke up, "Tails?"

Suddenly a loud 'thunk' was heard, "Owww!"  Tails had banged his head on the plane.  He walked out from underneath it rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah Sonic?"

Sonic raise a brow, "Tails, why are you out here this late?"

Tails rolled his eyes, "Ugh.  Ya know I'm not a baby anymore."

Sonic glared at Tails, "Don't start with that now.  I know what you mean, and that's not why I'm out here."

Tails eyes opened in surprise, Sonic always came out here to tell him that he shouldn't be out this late. "Well…why are you out here then?"

Sonic's facial expression went to concern, "Shadow isn't in his bed…or anywhere around the house.  He had a hangover…and I'm worried now."

Tails smirked lightly…somehow, he could tell that Sonic had a thing for Shadow, but he didn't want Sonic to know, "Hmm.  Did you check your spot on the roof?  Maybe he found out about it."

Sonic lit up, "Oh, geez, I forgot to look there.  By the way Shadow knows about that spot.  I took him up there today to watch the suns-"

Tails raised a brow, "Sunset?"

Sonic nodded and gulped lightly, "Y-yeah."

Tails seemed concerned, "You took Shadow up there?  Sonic you never allow anyone up there, let alone bringing someone along."

Sonic sighed, "I-I know.  Look Tails, I care a lot for Shadow.  I mean, don't you remember how thrilled I was to find out he was still alive?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah.  I remember.  Speaking of which, I'm sorry about the mental breakdown comment I made the other day…I know I said sorry…but I don't think it was enough."

Sonic felt warm inside, this was the Tails he always loved, "Aww, Tails.  It's really okay.  I wouldn't worry about it, alright?  I love ya bro, you're the best friend anyone could have."

Tails smiled, "Thanks Sonic.  I love ya big bro."  Tails walked over and gave Sonic a hug.  After the hug, Tails looked at Sonic and winked, "Go, find Shadow and tell him."

Sonic became worried, "Uhh, tell him what?"

Tails smirked, "You know what.  Go on."

Sonic turned a little red, "No seriously...I-I have no idea what you're talking about.

Tails chuckled, "Uh-huh, right.  Just go Sonic."

Sonic walked away slowly, turning even redder.  He felt a little embarrassed that Tails knew his feelings for Shadow.

Tails watched Sonic walk away slowly.  When Sonic was far enough away he mumbled to himself, "Don't worry Sonic.  I won't hate you because you like Shadow."  Tails nodded, and went back to working on the Tornado.

Sonic slowly climbed up the ladder that led to the roof.  He was really nervous.  Sonic carefully opened up the hatch so he wouldn't startle Shadow.  Sure enough, Shadow was indeed up there.  He was laying down on the lawn chair looking towards the sky.  Sonic carefully walked over towards Shadow.  He noticed that Shadow was sleeping.  Sonic kneeled down next to Shadow and gently caressed his cheek, "Shadow…I wish you knew…how much I love you."

Shadow slowly turned his head and Sonic pulled his hand back and quickly stood up acting like nothing happened.

Shadow opened his eyes and yawned, "Sonic?  Did you say something?"

Sonic became nervous and began to stutter a bit, "Uhh, umm, no Shads.  Y-you must have been dreaming."

Shadow raised a brow, "Maybe…but I know I felt your hand on my cheek.  I'm positive that I didn't dream that."

Sonic knew he was caught, "Umm…yeah…sorry about that…"  Sonic looked down, feeling ashamed.

Shadow got out of the chair and stood in front of Sonic.  He tilted Sonic's head up so he could see into his eyes, "Sonic don't be ashamed…why did you do it?"

Sonic remained silent for a bit, trying to come up with a reasonable answer, "Well…you looked peaceful sleeping there…and uh…*sighs*…nevermind Shadow."

Shadow sighed lightly, "Sonic.  It's okay, really.  Look, there's something I need to tell you.

Sonic gazed into Shadow's eyes, "Yeah Shads?"

Shadow smiled lightly, "Look, ever since we met up again…there was this feeling.  A feeling that I could not deny nor ignore.  I didn't think that feeling could ever be returned in my lifetime, but then someone said something to me that really hit me hard…in a good way.  Earlier today, you said something that made me realize what love really is.  Sonic, I was created, not born into this world like you were.  I never had the opportunity to feel the various emotions you can.  Even with Maria, we were very close friends, but I never felt love with her, not even sibling love.  When you were talking about being with "that" someone, and hold that "someone", I knew that instant what love really is.  I have a point…question is if I'm getting to it…"

Sonic interrupted, "Shadow, what are you trying to say?"

Shadow became nervous, "Sonic, I…I…."  Shadow couldn't say it, but instead he leaned forward and connected his lips with Sonic's.  Sonic opened his eyes widely, not believing what's happening.  Sonic slowly closed his eyes, and began returning the kiss, tenderly and passionately.  They kept their lips locked together gently, savoring the sweet taste of love.  After a few minutes, Shadow slowly broke the kiss, and looked into Sonic's eyes.

Shadow smiled, "Sonic, I love you.  I'm sorry I ran off earlier today.  I didn't mean to hur-mmmfff.."  Sonic interrupted Shadow by kissing him again.

Sonic pulled away shortly, "Shadow…I love you too.  When you fell from ARK, I thought I would never see you again.  That had to be the worst feeling in my life.  I knew you had a good heart when you helped us keep ARK from falling to Earth.  Shortly thereafter, began to develop feelings for you.  I didn't know what they were at first, but when I saw you again that night, I knew they were love, I was just too shy to admit them to myself.  I couldn't have been happier that night…until now.  Shadow, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Shadow smiled, "S-sonic, I…don't know what to say…"  Shadow grabbed Sonic into a loving hug, "I could hold you like this forever…"

Sonic smiled and held Shadow tightly, "We have our whole lives ahead of us for that."  Sonic pulled away and smiled, "C'mon Shads, let's go back to bed."

Shadow nodded, "Okay Sonic."

Once they climbed out of the attic, they walked back to their room hand in hand.  Once they arrived into their room, they walked over to their beds.

Shadow sat on his bed and smirked inwardly, "Hey Sonic."

Sonic smiled, "Yeah Shads?"

Shadow pat his bed, "How about you sleep here tonight?"

Sonic smiled, then frowned slightly, "Shads, I'd love to...but, what if someone sees us?"

Shadow waved his hand, "Screw 'em.  If they're not willing to understand that we're in love, then they can just stuff it.  C'mon Sonic, I want to hold you close…just like you said earlier today."

Sonic smiled and walked over to Shadow's bed.  They laid close together, facing one another.  Shadow put his arms around Sonic and held him close.  Shadow began to lovingly nuzzle Sonic.  Sonic began to cry a bit.  Hearing this, Shadow pulled away.

Shadow became worried, "Hey, what's this?  Why are you crying?"

Sonic sniffled, "Shadow…I'm so happy right now.  God, I love you so much."

Shadow smiled, "I love you too Sonic."

They leaned closer to one another and let their lips connect.  They kept at it for a few minutes, slowly beginning to deepen their kissing, using their hands to explore each other's bodies.  Sonic pulled away smiling, and gave Shadow a quick peck on the lips, "I love you Shads.  Goodnight."

Shadow smiled, "I love you too."  They held each other closely and drifted away into a peaceful slumber.  They were happier then ever…because it was just meant to be…..

Fin

Well there ya go folks, it's done!  A big thank you to everyone that reviewed!  You all deserve a hug   *hugs you*   Thanks a lot.  There may be a sequel for this, but it won't happen for a while, final exams are coming up…which equals major stress.  Please review!  Ciao!


End file.
